


Behind Loving Eyes

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Loving eyes have been watching Shiba Ichigo for a while, but the man behind them silently suffers, trying to make Soul Society's hero see him. Byakuya is quiet, subtle and patient, but the lure of his ginger haired beloved has him at the ends of his wits. Will Ichigo ever realize that Byakuya has fallen in love with him?





	1. Love in Shadows

Within the main wing of the Kuchiki head family's expansive estate, Byakuya slept, curled up in a pile of soft pillows, on a large comfortable bed. Surrounded by lovely, dark paneled walls that were decorated with a few family portraits, and handcrafted cherry wood furniture that bore several more personal photos of the Kuchiki leader with his beloved sister, Rukia, his favored cousin, Tetsuya, and with his Fukutaicho and friend, Abarai Renji, he slept peacefully…at least until the dream he had been having repeatedly, for weeks on end, suddenly returned.

_He hung, suspended in darkness, remembering only that his entry into that state had been preceded by an enemy's laughter, a deadly storm of his own pink petal blades and heart rending pain all over his body. The first sensation that returned to him was that of something warm and coppery smelling, leaking down his sweating face. Gradually, he felt more of the warm liquid seeping slowly from his breached veins and onto his shredded flesh. His breath hissed and bubbled strangely as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, waiting helplessly as familiar footsteps approached him._

_"Byakuya."_

_His one usable eye struggled to bring the ginger haired man in front of him into focus._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo," he whispered brokenly, "Are Rukia and Renji still alive?"_

_He shivered inwardly as Ichigo hesitated for a moment._

_"Yeah, they're alive. They're fine. Don't worry."_

_"That is good," he said in a relieved tone, pausing as blood leaked into his throat, choking him, and he was forced to cough to clear it so that he could continue._

_"I do not have much time left," he went on, "As a taicho of the Gotei 13, I have disgraced myself, allowing our enemy to destroy this place and to kill so many valuable soldiers, leaving vacant holes in the hearts of their loved ones. But even that pales in comparison to the audacity of one such as myself asking you to take up the burden of protecting what I could not. Still, I will gladly lower myself and beg you…please, Ichigo, you must protect Soul Society!"_

_He was sure that Ichigo was supposed to leave him…and to do so without uttering a word. But to his surprise, Ichigo's golden brown eyes darkened and clouded, filling with tears as Ichigo approached him in slow steps._

_"Ichigo," he whispered as the younger man came closer, as he stopped in front of Byakuya, and his fingertips brushed the thick red fluid from his lips._

_"Byakuya," Ichigo said softly, his arms wrapping around the noble's wounded body and holding him gently, "I'm not going to let you die."_

_He blinked in surprise as Ichigo's face came closer, then closer still, until he was a hair's breadth from Byakuya's trembling lips._

_"Ichigo?"_

_He wasn't prepared for the flood of emotion that overtook his shredded heart when Ichigo kissed him, and he almost missed the moment when he died in the arms of the man he loved most._

Byakuya sat up suddenly, his heart pounding wildly and his reiatsu storming around him, making the room rattle. A moment later, his attendant rushed into the room, a look of alarm on his handsome face.

"Byakuya-sama!" he exclaimed, "are you all right, sir?"

"I fine, Torio," Byakuya assured him, shaking his head and accepting a cup of water from the younger man, "I only had a nightmare."

"Another nightmare," Torio mused, "Was this one also about the war?"

"Y-yes," Byakuya affirmed, "it is just related to post traumatic stress. Pay it no mind."

"Should I contact your counselor, sir? Aderia-san did say that we could ask for her anytime, day or night, to assist you."

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya said, yawning and curling around the pillows again, "Aderia instructed me how to deal with the nightmares. I can manage."

"Would you like some chamomile tea, Byakuya-sama?" asked Torio.

"No, I only want to sleep."

Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed slowly, calming his mind and repeating a single thought.

_The war has ended and we are safe now. The quincy king and his Sternritters are defeated. Shiba Ichigo has saved Soul Society._

_Everyone is safe._

_Everyone is safe._

He drifted off again and slept soundly until his usual waking time, just before dawn. Before rising, he spent several minutes stretching slowly in his bed, then he left the warmth of the covers and ventured into the dressing area, where Torio dressed him in his shihakusho and haori, chatting casually with him as he prepared Byakuya to leave for work.

When he was dressed, Byakuya walked out into the gardens, where he found Tetsuya already dressed and ready to engage him in their morning ritual of exercise and ability training. They began with a run that started slowly, then graduated into flash steps that carried them out of the lovely gardens and onto a winding forest trail. The trail meandered through thick growths of bushes and trees, emerging just before a tall cliff, where water poured from a running river down, over the cliff and into a large lake beneath it. They flash stepped down the cliff face, their feet lightly touching several points of protruding rock, before they leapt away and landed in the long grass. Their swords were out and crossing almost instantly as they moved into a mixture of sword strikes and hakudo, adding intermittent blasts of kido as they engaged each other. The exchange went on for nearly an hour, graduating into a glowing display of released reiatsu, spinning pink petals and bursts of white ice blades. By the time the two finished their training, both were bathed in sweat and eager to strip their clothes away to swim naked in the lake for a time.

Byakuya's body splashed down into the water alongside his cousin's, and he felt Tetsuya's elemental power touch him, allowing him to breathe under the serene surface of the lake, to open his eyes and enjoy the swirling plants that grew in the lake's blue depths. As he propelled himself along, his mind wandered back to the dream that had awakened him, and in the tranquility offered by the dip into the water, he ruminated silently on the implications.

_I don't think the dreams are so much about the war as about something else. To be honest, what stands out the most is that, in the dreams, unlike real life, Ichigo acknowledges me. He comes to me and kisses me. This suggests that it may still be war related, but it is a longing in me to depend on Ichigo's strength where mine fails._

_I just need to be stronger than that._

A little, nagging voice objected at him dismissing the dreams that way, but he buried himself in his enjoyment of his time with Tetsuya, diving down deeper and racing alongside him as the two completed a circuit around the lake, then emerged out of the depths, with Tetsuya's power causing the water to separate from their hair and skin, leaving them dry and neatly groomed as they exited onto the shore.

They reached for their clothes, but a moment later, Tetsuya made a sound of surprise and disappeared into the nearby trees. Byakuya noticed then the two men standing on the shore, one a caramel skinned man with turquoise eyes that seemed not to react to his nakedness at all, while the ginger haired man with him gasped and blushed instantly, turning away.

"Shima taicho, Shiba Ichigo," he greeted them, blithely working at dressing, "it is quite early for a social call. Why have you come?"

"Sorry for flustering your lovely companion," Kurushimi apologized, looking in the direction Tetsuya had gone.

"Tetsuya is my bodyguard and head of house security," Byakuya corrected him, "He is instructed to limit his visibility to others."

"Your lovely cousin, then," Kurushimi answered, "I was sent by Kyouraku soutaicho to search this area for signs of a rogue quincy our forces sensed. You haven't seen any quincies loitering around your grounds, have you?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Only the one that has been bedding my fukutaicho lately," he replied dryly, "However, Officer Bazz-B has been designated an ally, so would have a reiatsu signature that our forces would recognize."

"Which means that what was sensed could be trouble," Kurushimi concluded.

"Erm…Byakuya," Ichigo interjected, "Can you like, tell me when you're finished dressing, so I know when to turn around?"

"I am clothed to the waist," Byakuya said sedately, "You are free to turn around whenever you want."

Ichigo turned to face him, still blushing brightly as Byakuya wrangled his top into place over the broad, white expanse of his muscular chest.

"We don't want to leave ourselves exposed," Kurushimi said, smiling slyly, "so if you and your bodyguard don't mind, we will reconnoiter around here. Tetsu-hana is, of course, invited to join us if he wishes, as he will have an interest in knowing if any nefarious creatures are skulking around here."

"You mean, besides yourselves?" Byakuya replied, tying his shihakusho at the waist.

"Hey, that's kinda harsh," Ichigo complained.

"Well, you are trespassing on this property," Byakuya pointed out.

"We were…" Ichigo began.

"Shima taicho was ordered to come here, but had an obligation to enter through the front gates after being recognized by the guards on duty."

"Formalities," Kurushimi said off-handedly.

"And you," Byakuya reminded Ichigo, "are not a member of the Gotei 13."

"He's the damned savior of Soul Society," Kurushimi snapped, "I imagine that means he can accompany me if he wants."

"Then, if you wish to see me with my clothes on, I suggest you both enter through the front gates next time," Byakuya scolded them.

He turned and flash stepped away, leaving the two looking after him and shaking their heads.

"What a jerk…" Ichigo huffed.

"I think he was born with a stick up his ass," Kuri muttered, "although it is a very nice ass."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, his blush flaring up again.

"Ah, I think you're not unhappy about seeing the beautiful Byakurai in all of his glory, ne?" Kuri teased.

"You're delusional," Ichigo chided him, looking away.

"Is that right?" Kuri snickered, "Or is my dear cousin, Ichibun, just in denial?"

He sensed a small motion in the nearby trees and his smile widened.

"What do you think, pretty Tetsu-hana?" he asked.

Tetsuya stepped out from the trees, meeting Kuri's eyes with his own gemlike, sapphire ones.

"Gomen nasai," Tetsuya said respectfully, "My name is Kuchiki Tetsuya."

Tetsuya felt his heart quicken as Kuri's smile warmed charmingly.

"To me, you are Tetsu-hana, an iron flower, beautiful and dangerous both," he said appreciatively.

"As Shima-sama wishes then," Tetsuya said, turning away, "I will be at the main house if you sense anything amiss out here."

He flash stepped away, leaving Kuri looking after him and whistling softly.

"There ought to be a law against such loveliness," he sighed.

"Would you knock it off?" Ichigo said irascibly, "We've already managed to piss off Byakuya, and I just got to the point where he wasn't bugging me to go back to the world of the living all of the time."

"Poor Ichibun," Kuri chuckled, "Should we go and apologize?"

"No thanks," Ichigo answered, shaking his head, "I'd just give him another reason to be annoyed with me. I don't get how I'm so good at getting on his bad side."

"He probably likes you," Kuri snickered.

"Shut up, he does not!" Ichigo snapped, following as his cousin flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left Kuchiki Manor, passing by the house guards, then walking out onto the street and proceeding with his grey eyes focused straight ahead and his expression calm. He met the eyes of those passing, returning their greetings with a polite nod or a brief reply as politeness dictated. He was grateful for the fact that the streets were less populated at the early hour when he walked to work. Not that he minded the socialization, but he enjoyed the quiet that allowed him to escape into his mind.

He went back to thinking about the dream that had returned during the night, feeling a twinge of annoyance that even at night, thoughts of Ichigo seemed to invade and disrupt the peace in his head so often.

_I am very grateful to Ichigo for his efforts in the war. He certainly honored what I had meant to be my last wishes. I am, perhaps, a little ashamed of having acted that way and lived. I think we both expected I was going to die._

_It's making things awkward._

_Having said something so intimate and private is unnerving me when I look at him. Or maybe it's that the dreams I have where he is kissing me are making me flustered when I see him now. I have never felt attracted to another man before. I wonder if I dare broach the subject when I speak to Aderia next time. She is bound by rules of confidentiality not to repeat to anyone what I tell her, but she is also the sister of Shima Kurushimi, and if he caught wind of this, I would never hear the end of it. No, it is better to just be quiet about it and wait it out. The dreams should fade with time._

Byakuya ascended the steps of the sixth division headquarters and opened the door to find Renji already at his desk and working. A moment later, he sensed through the scents of soap and aftershave the hints of quincy reiatsu that bore the marker of an ally and sighed.

_He's spent the night with Officer Bazz-B again. He'll be useless today, daydreaming._

"Good morning, Taicho," Renji greeted him, smiling up at him.

"Abarai," Byakuya replied, heading to his desk and sitting down.

"The morning reports are in your inbox," the redhead went on, "This months assignments are done and on the board."

Byakuya glanced at his desk, then at Renji, who looked back at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Taicho?"

"Nothing," Byakuya replied dryly, "but when you emerge from the star-filled haze you are in, would you mind bringing me my morning tea?"

"Oh right!" Renji exclaimed, coming to his feet, "Sorry, Taicho, must have slipped my mind."

"It is fine," Byakuya answered, turning his attention to the reports in front of him.

He tried to concentrate, but found himself subtly distracted by the hints of seductive reiatsu in the air. And although it was obviously related to Renji's dalliance with the ally quincy, it brought Ichigo back into Byakuya's mind, further derailing his thoughts.

_This is a phase…a passing fancy. It is nothing that needs to take up my attention. Ichigo is certainly both attractive and appreciably strong, both highly positive traits. But I am not seeking a romance, nor would I choose to pursue someone so disruptive, if I was. No, the only spouse I would ever take after Hisana would have to be one forced upon me by the elders…and they would not choose Ichigo for me either. I have to let this go._

He looked up curiously as the door to the headquarters flew open and Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Hey Byakuya, where's Renji?"

_He never changes…_

"In the kitchen," Byakuya answered, looking back down at his work.

"Thanks."

_Why me?_

"You are welcome."


	2. Divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya vacillates between attraction to and feeling annoyed by Ichigo.

Byakuya stood quietly among the other taichos, attending to Shunsui's words, but mentally wandering. He was all too aware of Ichigo's presence in the little group of non-taichos who had been called to the meeting.

_I suppose he belongs here as much as anyone else, being that he is a half shinigami and a member of the Shiba house. But I wonder why he is here now? He is not a member of the military, and is not under consideration for a military post. They would give him a division if he wanted one, I am sure. But he is not one who would be able to force himself to obey the rules of the Gotei. He is worlds better at circumventing them._

"Kuchiki Rukia," Shunsui said, smiling.

Byakuya's eyes blinked and focused on his blushing sister as she stood and bowed respectfully.

"Kyoraku sotaicho," she acknowledged.

"I am happy to report that Ukitake taicho will soon be able to resume his duties. But he will still be on leave for the next six months and has requested that you will run the thirteenth until his return."

"Thank you. It will be my honor to do so, sir," Rukia said, bowing again.

Byakuya felt a strong inward flicker of pride and gave his sister a very slight nod of acknowledgement. Rukia blushed more brightly and knelt again at the end of the two rows of taichos.

"Abarai Renji," Shunsui said, making another flutter of approval move through the stoic Kuchiki leader.

Renji swallowed nervously and stood.

"Sir," he answered, bowing.

"You are to be congratulated," the captain commander went on, "Your promotion to taicho of the eighth division has been unanimously approved."

Byakuya forced his face to remain calm as Renji's breath caught and a little tremor went through his lanky body.

"Thank you," he said shakily, "Thank you all. I am…honored."

"Byakuya?" Shunsui prompted the noble.

Byakuya nodded, accepting a newly made haori from a first division attendant and moving to the front of the room. Renji walked to him slowly, receiving approving looks from the other gathered taichos as he headed forward. He stopped in front of Byakuya and the noble gave him the very slightest hint of a smile.

 _I had this made for him personally_ , Byakuya mused as he set the haori around Renji's tall, handsome form, _It suits his taller body, his muscular frame. He looks like a leader now._

Byakuya blinked in surprise and sounds of affectionate amusement rose up around the room as Renji broke the stern rules of ceremony and wrapped his arm around Byakuya.

"Thank you so much, Taicho!" he managed in a whisper, "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

He was well aware he probably should have chided the redhead for his scandalous behavior, but something in his chest tightened and wouldn't allow him to pull away. He held Renji for a moment, then elicited sounds of surprise as he planted a chaste, ceremonial kiss on each of Renji's flushed cheeks before stepping back.

"Congratulations, Renji, this is well deserved," he said quietly.

"Congratulations, Renji," Shunsui said, shaking Renji's hand and motioning for him to join the other taichos.

He turned his attention to the last guest attending the taicho's meeting.

"Shiba Ichigo," Shunsui said, pausing as Ichigo stood and faced him.

 _He flinches a little when they call him that_ , Byakuya noted, _I think he still feels more connected to the name, Kurosaki. It is his mother's surname, and a quincy noble family name. I can sympathize with his feelings._

"Sir," Ichigo said, bowing his head in greeting.

_He doesn't usually submit to using titles, but this is a little different. I wonder why he is here._

"Ichigo," Shunsui went on, "I want to thank you for stepping in here to help out."

_Help out?_

"With all of the focus on cleanup and there still being a lot of officers on injury leave, we appreciate you offering to assist Byakuya until his new fukutaicho is posted."

 _My…_? Byakuya thought, blinking in surprise.

"Sotaicho," he said quietly, drawing the eyes of the others in the room, "we had discussed my cousin, Tetsuya, being placed in that position."

"Yes," Kyoraku agreed, "but you did say that it would be a few weeks while the elders hammered out the details and made an agreement to support his placement in the military, right?"

"Yes, sir," Byakuya agreed, "but it is not necessary to annoy Ichigo with such a…"

"It's fine by me," Ichigo assured him, giving him a friendly smile, "I'm glad to help."

Byakuya looked back at him breathlessly for a moment.

"Arigato," he managed finally, "I appreciate your assistance."

Byakuya barely registered the rest of the meeting as his mind whirled with images of just how chaotic the next few weeks might be. He flinched in surprise as a male voice broke into his reverie, while he was exiting the first division.

"Hey Byakuya!"

_Will he never learn to use my title?_

"Ichigo?" he said, stopping and looking at the Shiba heir.

"I uh, thought that maybe you'd want me to come by and you could show me what you'll need me to do."

_I don't need help running my own division. I have run this division without his help for some time now._

_Still…_

"Very well, come with me, then," Byakuya invited Ichigo, "Have you eaten? I was planning to stop for lunch. You may join me, if you like."

"Y-yeah, sure," Ichigo agreed, falling in with him.

_It feels strange doing this with him. I would probably be taking Renji with me, but he will be deluged in work, adjusting to his new post. I would go someplace more casual, considering Ichigo's personality and youth, but I have been wanting to visit the new themed restaurant around the corner…_

He led Ichigo towards the restaurant, feeling a touch of relief that Ichigo was content to do more of the talking. It felt strangely comfortable, being with him that way, as the two approached the restaurant and Byakuya stopped them.

"Whoa, this place?" Ichigo mused, "This is pretty fancy for lunch. Don't you have to have reservations like weeks ahead of time or something?"

Byakuya let out a little huff of amusement.

"Kuchiki taicho!" the restaurant's owner greeted him, "I am so glad you have come. And you have brought Ichigo-sama as well? You would like a booth with a view?"

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "thank you."

The man led them through the entry and into what looked like a lovely tropical forest, with dancers who were dressed like forest fairies, flitting about between the trees and some plunging into the misted lake, while music played and a vocalist sang.

"This is amazing!" Ichigo mused, "Is that a dance floor over there?"

"It is," Byakuya affirmed, following the owner to a booth that had a perfect view of everything going on below.

"Will this do, sirs?"

"Will it do?" Ichigo repeated, "I've never seen anything like it. Hey, Byakuya, do you want to dance?"

"Wh-what?" Byakuya asked, giving him a confused look.

"I asked if you want to dance. I think it would be fun," Ichigo said, smiling, "C'mon."

"Ah…" Byakuya began.

He broke off as Ichigo's hand took hold of his and he was forced to flash step along with the Shiba heir to the misty dance floor.

_Oh, it is good that this place is not very busy and I do not see anyone we know._

He realized as they took up their positions that Ichigo's version of dancing was likely to be different than his own. And in fact, the younger man seemed determined not to keep to his own space as they began to move together. He took the lead, requiring Byakuya to follow him, and talked as much as he was dancing, but there was something infectious about his smile and the casual way he was acting. Byakuya wanted to say something of substance, but could barely keep up as Ichigo swept him over the dance floor, riling the heavy mist and enchanting him to the point of not knowing what he would say if he could speak.

_What is he doing?_

He was grateful that the song they were dancing to ended and a softer one began to play and he prepared to let go of Ichigo, only to find himself being pulled closer and drawn into a much more intimate display.

_Is he just enjoying himself or…could Ichigo be…interested in me? he wondered._

But Ichigo gave no sign as they moved together, with the younger man's scent teasing Byakuya mercilessly and his closeness leaving Byakuya in a little confused haze. He wondered what would happen when the music stopped and felt his heart quicken the nearer the moment came. He went breathless as the last notes played and their feet stopped moving. Their faces were oddly close together and he could feel Ichigo's warmth keenly.

"We should probably go and order something," Ichigo laughed, letting him go and staring up the stairs to their booth.

Is he doing this to me on purpose? Byakuya wondered, Does he have any idea?

"That was fun," Ichigo commented, sipping at the water that had been left on the table for them, "You're a good dancer."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, sipping at his own water, then pausing as the two ordered drinks and appetizers.

"So uh, what do you think of Bazz-B and Renji?" Ichigo asked, taking him off guard and leaving him searching for words.

"I am trying not to," he answered dryly.

"What? You don't approve?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly.

"I did not say that," Byakuya clarified, "I suppose it is not my business who my…who Renji decides to…see."

"They look great together," Ichigo rambled on, digging in as the appetizers arrived and the waiter took their meal order, "Some people might think two redheads, too much, you know? But I think they compliment each other."

 _Not like the two of us_ , Byakuya thought, a flicker of surprise going through him at the loneliness in the thought, _We are nothing alike at all. So…_

His mind drifted back to the dream he had been having, to his injury, to Ichigo's approach, to his slow death in his lover's arms.

"That's a pretty serious expression," Ichigo said suddenly, "Are you…okay, Byakuya?"

_Not remotely._

"I am fine," he lied serenely, "I think you approve of this place, ne?"

"Yeah, it's great," Ichigo agreed, "I was thinking of coming here with a date sometime."

_And what am I? Day old sashimi? Does he have no idea what he just said? His manners are terrible._

It should, he decided, have been enough to convince him to stop daydreaming about Ichigo being anything besides Ichigo. But even as he found that Ichigo had plenty of faults, they just didn't register as important enough to deter his mind from romanticizing everything as their impromptu 'date' continued.

"That looks good," Ichigo said as the waiter placed their food in front of them, "You mind if I try a little?"

Byakuya hid the fact that the question took him aback a little and turned his plate to allow the exchange.

"You can try some of mine," the Shiba heir invited him.

Byakuya knew immediately that he wouldn't like the more sweetly flavored things on Ichigo's plate, but he tried a bite anyway and couldn't for the life of him figure out why it tasted good to him.

"Here, try this," Ichigo said, picking up a bite in his chopsticks and offering it to Byakuya.

He opened his mouth to refuse and found it instantly filled with more sweet-flavored meat. And more shocking than the flavor was that he didn't mind the sweetness at all. Even more shocking was the little flutter he got inside, knowing that Ichigo's lips had touched where his had.

_What is wrong with me?_

A powerful flashback of his dream, of Ichigo holding and kissing him blazed through his mind, making his heart pound oddly.

"You sure you're okay? You look kinda flushed."

"It is warm in here," Byakuya answered.

"It's not warm," Ichigo laughed.

"Well, we were dancing. I am warm from that," Byakuya said dismissively.

He turned his attention to his food and felt a shaft of relief touch his insides when Ichigo did the same. They were more quiet as they worked their way through the perfectly made meal and the waiter delivered the check. Byakuya started to pick it up, then froze as Ichigo took it instead.

"Hey, let me. It's kinda new being able to afford a place like this," Ichigo laughed.

"As you wish," Byakuya answered, taking a final sip of tea as the two prepared to leave.

As the two left the restaurant, they spotted Rukia and Renji on the other side of the street. Ichigo looked back at Byakuya with a flustered expression.

"Hey, can I just come by tomorrow instead?" he asked, "I'll come early. I just want to help Renji celebrate his promotion."

"It is fine," Byakuya said quietly, shaking his head dismissively as the three greeted each other.

As he rounded the corner, he couldn't help catching a bit of their conversation.

"Was that Nii-sama coming out of Shirotora with you?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, we were just having lunch together. I'm helping out over at the sixth, remember?"

"Helping out?" Renji chuckled, "Did you even set foot in there yet?"

"No, I just had lunch with him and we danced a little."

"You danced with Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, giving him a surprised look.

"Well, they do have dancing there, although he kinda needs to loosen up. The food was great. We should go there together sometime."

"I guess you can afford it now, huh?" Rukia said, grinning, "You liking being a rich noble now?"

"Eh, I don't care so much about the money, and it sucks that they're going to have me marry some girl I don't know if I don't find one soon that I want to marry."

"That goes with the territory, I guess," Renji mused, "But hey, they haven't bugged Taicho…erm…Kuchiki…"

"You can call him Byakuya now, Abarai taicho!" Rukia laughed, "You're a taicho too."

"I guess they're desperate if they made him a taicho!" Ichigo snickered, "I thought you had to have a stick up your ass to be a taicho."

"That's to be a noble lord," Renji said, swatting at Ichigo playfully, "which you're gonna be someday. So, when do you get fitted for yours?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently and quickened his step, leaving the three behind as he walked back to the sixth division headquarters. It felt inordinately empty, walking in to find Renji's desk cleared off and his possessions already moved. Byakuya sat down at his desk and turned his attention to reports that had piled up already.

 _I might actually have been grateful for Ichigo's help with some of this_.

He sighed softly and quickly prioritized his work, then addressed each task in order of importance. But as he worked, his mind wandered back to when he had been dancing with Ichigo.

_Despite the fact that he is a casual dancer and I was trained in ballroom dance, so he naturally thought me to be a little stiff, it was enjoyable dancing in those surroundings, with the mist and the trees, the little sounds of water falling nearby and the lovely music._

Byakuya's mind replayed their dancing, reflecting more deeply on their slow dancing and tormenting him with the memory of how close together they had been as the music ended.

_I am embarrassed to admit that if he had kissed me right then, I would have been easily snared. I think I am attracted to him._

He felt a little ache as Renji and Ichigo's words returned to him.

_"I guess they're desperate if they made him a taicho!" Ichigo snickered, "I thought you had to have a stick up your ass to be a taicho."_

_"That's to be a noble lord," Renji said, swatting at Ichigo playfully, "which you're gonna be someday. So, when do you get fitted for yours?"_

He knew well that it wasn't serious conversation, just verbal play, and nothing to be hurt over. But it gave him an empty feeling as he spent the long afternoon, attending to boring paperwork and assigning another seated officer to lead the unit's training. And he missed even more the training he had done with Renji to prepare him for his advancement.

_I am proud of Renji. I am glad that he has received his very much deserved promotion. And it will not be so empty in here for long. Tetsuya is fine company. I will be busy training him for his post and will have little time for nostalgia._

Byakuya managed to finish the last of his work slightly early, and he started back along the still busy streets, looking calmly ahead. When he reached home, he ate alone in the gardens, all too aware that Rukia and Tetsuya had been invited out with the fukutaichos to celebrate Renji's advancement.

_They should be out celebrating together. They are friends._

He left after eating less than half of his meal and walked slowly through the gardens, breathing in the sweet scents of the flowers. But his mind was teased again with an image of being stopped at the end of that slow dance and up close to Ichigo's smiling face.

_Why didn't he kiss me?_

_It must be as they said, that I have a 'stick up my ass.' He does not think of me as a possible romantic interest, but he was making an effort to treat me like a friend. That is very like Ichigo_

_So, why do I feel this way?_

He walked back to his suite and let Torio dress him for bed, then laid down and let his mind wander. And this time, when the music stopped, Ichigo smilingly leaned towards him and pressed a light, gentle kiss to Byakuya's also warmly smiling lips.

_If only…_


	3. Little Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo helps Byakuya with a special task in Inuzuri.

Byakuya signed the last of the forms on his desk and glanced at the time, trying to brush off the little flicker of annoyance at the fact that Ichigo had neither arrived, nor sent a hell butterfly to explain why he was late.

 _Not like I need his assistance. And anyway, there is something private I probably wouldn't have included him in. He would have just been leading physical training and overseeing work that I've now already done_.

He considered for a moment, then summoned a hell butterfly to leave in case the Shiba heir arrived after he left.

"Ichigo," he began.

The door slammed open suddenly and Ichigo burst into the room. Byakuya gave him a reproving look and sighed, allowing the hell butterfly to flit away.

"Ichigo," he said again, this time addressing the suddenly present Shiba heir.

"Hey," Ichigo said breathlessly, "sorry I'm late. I got caught up in a last minute meeting with the elders. They wanted me to look at a bunch of girls."

"Look at a bunch of girls?" Byakuya repeated, "I assume you mean that you were asked to attend a meeting to consider potential wives?"

"That's what I said," Ichigo mused, frowning, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, I suppose," Byakuya said more quietly, "I was just a little surprised that you would refer to those young women that way. Just like you, they are probably anxious about being married to someone they don't know. You might consider how they feel, being held up in front of you for you to judge without ever even speaking to them. It is not their fault they are there, threatening your carefree existence, Ichigo. They are preparing to give up their freedom, if not to you, then to another noble lord. At least you are being given pictures and information. All they know about you is what is already publicly known. And for them, there is no choice at all."

"Huh," Ichigo said, a troubled look overtaking his face, "and I thought I had it bad. I really didn't think about that."

"Well, I suppose you would have come to it, sooner or later, when you slowed down to think."

"Hey," Ichigo objected, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Byakuya said off-handedly, "and do not worry about being late. I have already completed what I was going to have you do, so you are dismissed."

"I'm…dismissed?" Ichigo repeated, looking confused.

"Well, this is a military division. When you are done, I dismiss you. It's nothing to take personally. I will have more for you to do tomorrow, if you are still planning to come."

"Byakuya, don't be mad. I said I was sorry. You're a noble lord. You know things come up and I have to do them right then."

"My apologies," Byakuya said shortly, wondering inwardly at why he suddenly felt so annoyed by the man he felt so attracted to, "the stick up my ass must be interfering with my ability to reason. Now, if you are done taking up my time, I have something to see to in the Rukongai."

"What the heck?" Ichigo steamed, "Byakuya, wait!"

Byakuya disappeared out the front door of the office and flash stepped away. A moment later, he heard Ichigo's flash step and sensed the Shiba heir was following.

"Wait up!" Ichigo yelled at him, "Byakuya, wait!"

Byakuya paused in front of a noodle shop and vaguely registered that Renji and Rukia were inside and had noticed them. He arched an eyebrow and gazed back at Ichigo silently as the two picked up their things and started towards them.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized again, "about being late and about what Renji and I were saying yesterday. It wasn't serious. We were just joking around."

"It is fine," Byakuya sighed, "But I really do have to go, and you have friends who will probably wish to steal you away in a moment. Do not worry about me. I have enough to keep me occupied."

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia and Renji greeted the Shiba heir.

"Hello, Nii-sama," Rukia added respectfully.

"Hi Byakuya," Renji said, nodding, but his eyes betraying a bit of discomfort.

"Rukia, Renji," he answered politely, "I assume you want to speak to Ichigo, and I have something to see to. I will see you later, at home, perhaps?"

"Oh…" Rukia said awkwardly, "W-well…"

"I was just going to go out with some of the upper seats in my division to get to know them better and…" Renji began.

"I was going to go also…because we're going to be coordinating a living world mission."

"Then, I will see you, as they say, when I see you," Byakuya said easily, "but I really must go now. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo."

He turned and started to walk away, then he heard Ichigo mutter a few words to Rukia and Renji, then hasten to follow.

"Byakuya, wait up!" he called after the Kuchiki leader, "Come on, I'm getting tired of chasing you."

"Then, perhaps you should have stayed with your friends," Byakuya suggested.

"I said I was going to help you," Ichigo insisted, "so I'm going to help you."

"I do not need your help, thank you," Byakuya said, turning and beginning to engage his flash step.

He inhaled in surprise as Ichigo's warm, restraining hand wrapped around his wrist and he was forced to turn back to face the younger man.

"Let go of me, unless you want to lose that hand," Byakuya warned him, his reiatsu darkening ominously.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed stubbornly.

"Stop trying to run away from me," he said, releasing Byakuya's wrist, "I know you're pissed at me and I guess I deserve it. But you don't need to stomp off…"

"I wasn't stomping. I never stomp," Byakuya said shortly.

"Fine," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "Look, can we just start this over again? I know I inconvenienced you, yesterday by running off to celebrate with Renji, and today by being late, but I'm here now and I want to help. What's the mission?"

"The mission?" Byakuya repeated, looking at him blankly.

"The mission," Ichigo repeated, "the thing you're going to do without backup. I mean, it's not a great idea, going on a mission without backup. Not that you need it. Most of the time, you take pretty good care of yourself."

"It is extremely unkind of you to bring that up," Byakuya said, looking offended, "I was not the only taicho who suffered a loss in the opening battles of the quincy war, and I was…"

"I know…sorry," Ichigo stammered, "Look, I'm doing this all wrong. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just…"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly, "It is…really all right. You are a noble lord, and busy with the higher expectations everyone has for you. You are also young and you have a lot of friends. You should be enjoying their company, not tagging along with me unnecessarily on missions I can handle on my own. You do not have to feel obligated to me."

Ichigo looked him squarely in the eye.

"I want to back you up on this," he insisted, "Let me come along. I could be some help to you. That's what I offered to do, and I haven't really done anything."

"Then, join me if that is truly what you want," Byakuya said, turning, "Just be warned, we will be facing something that strikes fear deep into the hearts of young men like you."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said, his smile returning, "What kind of monster does that?"

Byakuya glanced back at Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Children."

He flash stepped away, ignoring Ichigo's further attempts at conversation as he led the flustered Shiba heir out the west gate of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai. He kept the pace purposely swift, secretly enjoying Ichigo's intermittent objections and complaints as they made their way through the upper districts, then headed down into the poorer region. Ichigo quieted as they passed through the lower districts, his eyes taking on a weight at the signs of suffering and poverty he witnessed. He moved closer to Byakuya, who eased the pace to allow him to catch up.

"Have you ever been to the lower districts?" Byakuya asked.

"N-no," Ichigo answered, looking around with a discomfited expression, "I've only been to the upper Rukongai, and only when I was trying to get into the Seireitei. But I've always been curious. I mean, I know that shinigamis send souls here…and I have sent souls here. I wondered if shinigamis know where the people they're sending are going to end up. I mean, I don't know. Do you, when you send someone, using konso?"

"No," Byakuya informed him, "Central 46 has listings of all souls and sorts them. They are supposed to give consideration to whom they are sending where, but…sometimes there are anomalies. Sometimes souls that one would think deserve better, are, nonetheless, sent to the poorer regions. I do not know why. It just happens sometimes."

Ichigo's troubled look intensified.

"Kinda makes me feel bad for telling them it's a good place," he said, looking around as they passed a dilapidated sign, "Hey, did that say Inuzuri?"

"It did."

"You're…going to see children here?" Ichigo asked, his eyes growing sad.

"Yes."

"Why? Because of Hisana coming from here?"

Byakuya studied him quietly for a moment.

"I never forget that my wife lived here and that she suffered terribly, just as all souls living here do. And I also never forget that while Hisana was here, she carried a weight of guilt for leaving Rukia and running away. She abandoned her sister, and she felt the guilt for that every time she looked at an Inuzuri child. I come here sometimes to honor her heartfelt attempts to right what she did wrong, and to help any child who she saw suffering."

They rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of a newer, although somewhat plain-looking building. Ichigo read the sign on the front.

"Hisana's Home for Children."

Byakuya looked quietly at the front door.

"The building was completed a year ago, and the staff has since taken in more than a hundred street children. The staff were all street children, who were trained by people I hired, in all areas of child care as well as physical, psychological, academic and shingami power development. Children who are accepted here are trained by the elder children and staff, and they serve as mentors and staff later, as they grow up. Every child here learns survival skills and social skills, and they are tested when appropriate, for entrance into the shinigami academy."

"Byakuya…that's amazing! You did all of this to honor Hisana?"

Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Man, when you love someone, you give everything, don't you?" he said sadly, "I know you miss her, but you were really lucky. I mean, I'm going to have to choose someone, not really knowing if we'll ever fall in love. I don't know if I'll ever feel anything like what you felt for her."

"Leadership of any kind exacts a price," Byakuya said solemnly, "I was younger, like you…impulsive and I chose to defy the elders and marry a woman I chose. It was a harder path than you think. The elders of the clan found plenty of ways to punish me over the years."

"Like?" Ichigo asked warily.

"They insisted that Hisana should bear me a child," Byakuya said softly, studying the sign in front of them, "The healers told them repeatedly that she was not strong enough and I pleaded with her not to go along with them, but Hisana did not want me to fall any farther from their graces. She felt guilty for accepting my proposal, and even more so when she had to struggle just to become pregnant. She miscarried several times, the last being just before she died."

"Oh my god…" Ichigo whispered, "Byakuya, I had no idea. Rukia never said anything about any of this."

"Rukia does not know," Byakuya confessed, "I bear guilt of my own because even if I did not put my wife in that grave, I hastened her departure from life. When she died and the elders came to realize the weight that guilt placed on my heart, they stopped urging me to marry. They have waited a long time, but when I fell in the opening battle of the quincy war, they decided to renew their efforts to convince me to marry."

"So, they're trying to make you choose a wife too?"

"Or a husband," Byakuya interjected quietly, "Some noble males of sufficient power are able to either impregnate or be impregnated by another male."

"Whoa, how does that work?" Ichigo mused, "I mean, they've only offered me girls. My dad's been kind of in charge of them, which explains why they're all on the busty side and good fighters, like my mom."

"Are you interested in a male partner?" Byakuya asked, "One could be arranged for you."

"You wanna know the funny thing?" Ichigo said, lowering his voice and looking around, "I don't feel attracted at all to the girls they've been showing me. Sure, they're pretty, but, I don't know. I just…I don't know."

"Have you ever kissed a man before?" Byakuya inquired, carefully showing no reaction at the instant blush it brought to the younger man's face.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Ichigo confessed, his blush deepening.

"Then, how do you know which gender partner to choose?"

"I don't," Ichigo said unhappily, "I really just don't wanna get married at all."

"Haven't you ever felt attracted to anyone?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Ichigo answered in a flustered tone.

"It is a light feeling," Byakuya said, half to himself, "something that lifts weight from your shoulders, whenever you see that person. You might feel weak, but it actually makes you stronger. It makes you fight harder. It makes you willing to die to protect it. But you would already die to protect your friends, would you not? So, knowing when you are in love is more difficult. It is hard to describe, but when in love, that person steals your attention away from everything. It can make you clumsy or unintentionally careless. But when you touch that person, when you kiss him, the feeling is electric."

"Ahem," Ichigo coughed, arching an eyebrow, "him?"

"Or her," Byakuya said blithely.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush on a guy."

"You're delusional," Byakuya sighed, moving towards the door.

"Naw, I'd say I just got you to admit something!" Ichigo chuckled, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"We are not having this conversation," Byakuya said sternly, pushing the door open.

"Come on," Ichigo pleaded, "You can't just drop a hint like that and refuse to tell me. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Byakuya asked, pointedly.

"Aw, that's cold," Ichigo complained, "Of course we're friends. So, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Is it Tetsuya?"

"What?" Byakuya asked in a flustered tone, "Tetsuya?"

"Well, you work out together every day and you swim naked with him," Ichigo pointed out.

"We have been doing that since we were teens. Tetsuya is family, and he seems interested in your cousin, Kurushimi."

"He does? He is?" Ichigo mused, blinking, "He kinda brushed Kuri off."

"Well, he did trespass on private property and see Tetsuya and me, sans clothing. That would make things awkward."

"Is it Renji?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on!" Ichigo teased him playfully, "You work out with him too, and he's a taicho now."

"Renji is being dominated by that equally loud mouthed quincy," Byakuya said dryly.

"I know, I know," Ichigo giggled, "It's me. You like me. Wanna kiss me? You could be my first."

"Well, as much as I am flattered at the dubious honor of being the first heart you break, I think I will pass."

"Come on, who's left? Eh, not Kenpachi?"

"Do not make me hurt you…"

"Eh, Shunsui?"

"He is old enough to be my father, and do not suggest his sidekick, Juushiro either. The two live for each other."

"But…Shunsui always hits on girls, doesn't he?"

"It is reverse psychology, meant to repel them."

"Toshiro! He's old enough now that the bankai aged him."

"I am not going there…"

"Kuri?"

"Now you are just being insulting."

"Hey, I'm gonna figure it out eventually."

_If only that was true._

"Ichigo, I hate to stop you when you are having so much fun with this, but we did come here to do something. If you will cease playing matchmaker, I will show you what we are here to do."

He led Ichigo to the front desk, where a young woman greeted them eagerly.

"Kuchiki taicho, thank you so much for coming! And you have brought Shiba-sama as well?"

"He wanted to meet the children," Byakuya explained.

"I did?" Ichigo whispered.

"Shh…" Byakuya shushed him.

"Oh, they will be so excited. Go on in, then."

Byakuya led Ichigo to a large classroom, where groups of children of all ages sat, reading with older children. They looked up as the two men entered the room and their eyes lit instantly.

"Kuchiki taicho! Shiba Ichigo!" they exclaimed.

"Sit down. Sit down. It's time to begin," an older woman urged the children.

Byakuya moved to a pile of pillows that had been placed on the floor and sat down, immediately having his lap claimed by a very young, violet eyed girl who looked to be about four.

"Hello Gia," Byakuya greeted her.

"You know all of these guys? All of them?" Ichigo asked, looking impressed.

"Yes. Go and read a story to some of them," Byakuya directed them.

The teacher herded groups of children to gather around each of them, and Byakuya began to read the book he had brought along, watching out of the corner of one dark eye as Ichigo laughed and talked with the children all around him, ruffling the hair of one little boy and patting several on the head or shoulder, before settling with a book and starting to read. A little flutter touched Byakuya's insides as a little boy plopped down on Ichigo's lap, and he didn't even pause, but laid his chin on the boy's head and kept reading. The afternoon seemed to fly by after that, and Byakuya was hardly ready to say his goodbyes when it was time to go.

_It felt so good to be here with him like this. Ichigo is very good with little children. I know he has two sisters. That is probably why. He will make a wonderful father._

Byakuya heard a little sob and looked down at the girl on his lap.

"Don't go?" she pleaded, looking up at him through teary eyes.

"Gia," he said softly, touching the girl's cheek, "I will come back."

The uncertain look she gave him made his heart skip.

"My mom and dad didn't come back. They died, Kuchiki taicho. Maybe you'll die too."

"No way," Ichigo said from behind her, making the girl turn and look at him in surprise, "There's no way that I'm going to let anyone hurt Byakuya."

"You promise?" Gia asked, crossing her arms and scowling at him.

"I swear," Ichigo chuckled, "Now, come on. I have to get my friend home safe, okay?"

"Okay!" the little girl laughed, jumping up from Byakuya's lap and kissing him on the cheek, "Bye Daddy…erm, I mean, Kuchiki taicho!"

Byakuya watched silently as she followed the other children out of the room.

"You're really good with kids," Ichigo complimented him.

"So are you."

"Yeah, well I had sisters."

"I had younger cousins."

"Ah, right. But you were the heir. You didn't need to be taking care of other kids."

"A future leader needs to be in touch with those he will protect," Byakuya said calmly, "I was encouraged to care about the well being of my relatives."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "Okay…so, are we done here?"

Byakuya nodded.

"You are free to go. Thank you for your help."

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you here. I just promised that little girl…"

"Gia."

"I just promised Gia that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"Now, you are being ridiculous."

"No, I'd really like to have dinner with you."

"Very well."

"Okay," said Ichigo, "where do you wanna go?"

There is food in the commissary here," Byakuya suggested, "Or any number of pubs that should be to your liking."

"Ouch, rough play!" Ichigo complained, "I was thinking of this place that serves curry that's supposed to be pretty lethal."

"And that feeds your death wish. I understand."

"You like spicy food, right?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya frowned.

"How did you know that? You did not seem to know before, when you were offering me sweets."

"Eh, Rukia told me," he said sheepishly.

"Rukia was discussing my tastes with you?" Byakuya asked, looking surprised.

"Uh, yeah, well, it just sorta came up while we were all having dinner at Renji's celebration. I don't know. Anyway, do you wanna go?"

"How do you even know about this place?" Byakuya asked skeptically, "You admitted you don't even know the Rukongai."

"Well, I sort of asked Renji and Rukia about good places to take you, because I felt bad for abandoning you yesterday. They mentioned a few, and one is on the way back."

"I said it was fine."

"Will you just let me make it up to you?

"Are you sure that you want to be seen out with me twice in two days?" Byakuya asked, leading him out onto the street, "People might think we are intimate."

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo laughed, "Bring it on. Maybe if they think you and I are interested in each other, they'll lay off and stop shoving girls in my face. It could get them to leave you alone too, huh?"

"Or we could simply be honest and say we are not ready for marriage. It could work for you. You are younger than me and you seem good at defying death."

"You're pretty good at defying death yourself," Ichigo chuckled, following him down the darkening street, "You really think people will think we're dating?"

"No."

"You're not nice."

"No, I am not."


	4. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets drunk and steps over a line with Byakuya.

"I'm really s-sorry about this, Byakuya," Ichigo said, leaning against the Kuchiki leader's side as the two walked through the darkened street, "I didn't think that s-sake was so s-strong."

"You are more recently come of age and haven't much experience drinking alcohol," Byakuya concluded, "You actually did not drink that much, but it appears to affect you quite strongly. But do not worry. I will protect your honor and reputation as we walk back home."

"Oh my kami," Ichigo groaned, "Why does it have to be so damned far?"

"It is not too far now," Byakuya assured him.

"Ugh, I need to stop," Ichigo said, hiccupping and wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead, "My mouth is still burning from dinner and I've gotta pee."

"I would suggest looking for a pub, but you have had enough to drink."

"Well, we're on the edge of town," Ichigo noted, blinking to clear his vision, "I could just find a stream for water and a bush to pee behind."

"That is a bit undignified for a noble heir," Byakuya sighed, "but if it will make you more comfortable."

Byakuya looked around briefly and spotted a suitable cluster of brush.

"You can go over there," he said, pointing.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo said absently, "and what are you gonna do?"

"Me?" Byakuya inquired, "I am going to wait here and watch your back to make sure you are not approached from behind while you are relieving yourself."

"Oh, thanks."

"It is nothing. I feel a bit responsible in that you only ate and drank as you did in politeness to me."

"It's not your fault," Ichigo insisted, rubbing his aching belly and wincing as another strong, warning twinge jolted his uncomfortably full bladder, "But ah…sorry, have to…you know."

"Go on."

Byakuya turned his back as Ichigo proceeded in slightly unsteady steps to the thick brush. Fumbling hands moved his clothing and he began to relieve himself, smiling as he thought about the events of the day. He thought he might have noticed a slight movement in the brush, but quickly wrote it off as perhaps seeing things. He continued his efforts, loosing a long stream into the bushes and humming softly. One moment, he was in the midst of urinating, and the next, the bushes in front of him seemed to explode, and a large, tentacled hollow rose up in front of him. Ichigo stared in surprise.

"I peed on a hollow?" he mused, blinking.

The hollow hissed warningly and Ichigo heard Byakuya's quick flash step. In the back of his dizzied mind, he knew he should move, but his words from before echoed in his mind, and unexpectedly, Ichigo began to laugh.

"I peed on a hollow!" he giggled, grinning and backing away, "Oops!"

He grunted in surprise and pain as a whipping tentacle slapped him hard across the face, then Byakuya shoved him aside, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Hey, what th'hell?" Ichigo mumbled dazedly.

"Get back, you fool! You could have been slaughtered!" Byakuya snapped, summoning his blade, "There are claws on the tips of those tentacles."

"Oh man," Ichigo groaned, blinking and trying to clear the oddly fuzzy image of Byakuya sending his petal blades in to slash at the snarling hollow, "You okay, Byakuya? Or d'you need s-some help?"

"And what help would you be in that condition?" Byakuya scolded him, watching as blood exploded from the hollow and it swiftly disintegrated, "Besides, it was not particularly powerful, just dangerous because you are inebriated and you were caught off guard."

"Y-you can say that again!" Ichigo giggled shamelessly, "I pissed all over him. Did you see that?"

"Unfortunately, I was distracted by the very real threat to your life," Byakuya said dryly, moving closer and helping him to sit down on a hollowed out log.

"Did'ya check this log for hollows?" Ichigo teased, "I mean, you were the one who pointed out that bush."

"The hollow was obviously able to hide its reiatsu," Byakuya said icily as he carefully looked Ichigo over, then began to heal the bright red welt that ran across one soft cheek, "Be glad you cannot feel this wound. It would probably be burning and stinging quite painfully if you were not drunk."

"Y-yeah?" Ichigo mused, rubbing his belly and starting to turn slightly green in the face, "Well, I uh…I don't feel so well."

"I imagine," Byakuya said more sympathetically, "If it makes you feel any better, you are welcome to vomit. Just…"

Byakuya barely stepped back in time to avoid a violently expelled stream of toxic looking fluid.

"I was going to suggest returning to the bushes," he finished, moving around to Ichigo's side and wrapping an arm around him, "but that seems somewhat pointless now."

He held Ichigo against him and turned away as the Shiba heir threw up several more times, then sagged wearily against him.

"Are you finished now?" he inquired.

Ichigo gave no answer.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya said, more stridently, turning him slightly, so that he could better see Ichigo's too pale and sickly face, "Ichigo, can you hear me?"

He quickly examined the younger man, sensing his reiatsu and frowning at the presence of a touch of the hollow's residue. He focused on the bit and quickly eradicated it, then gave Ichigo a penitent look.

"It seems that hollow had a disruptive reiatsu that was damaging to you," he explained, well aware Ichigo could no longer hear him, "It must have been transferred to you when it struck your face. Do not worry. I have eradicated it now. You are feverish and need to rest for the night, but I am sure you will be fine."

He looked back at the town and spotted an inn and pub in the distance. He lifted Ichigo into his arms and carried him back into town and to the inn. The innkeeper looked up and smiled kindly, then frowned at Ichigo's obvious incapacitation.

"Ah, did your friend have too much to drink?" he asked.

"That, and we had the misfortune of encountering a hollow with toxic reiatsu," Byakuya said wearily, "I can care for him, but we will require a room for the night."

"I have only one left," the innkeeper informed him apologetically, "and it only has one bed."

"That will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "You may charge the room and any accompanying costs to the Kuchiki clan."

The innkeeper's eyes widened.

"You are Kuchiki taicho!" he exclaimed, "And this looks like Shiba Ichigo!"

"It is," Byakuya said, frowning, "But we require complete discretion on your part. It would be unseemly for people to know that we shared a single room for the night. I assure you, it is only necessary because of Ichigo's illness."

"Of course," the man agreed readily, "Come, I will show you to your room, sir. Would you like me to send for the town healer?"

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya assured him, "I am familiar with this type of hollow and can care for Ichigo, myself."

"Certainly, Kuchiki taicho," the man said, bowing, "Please, come this way."

He glanced back over his shoulder as he led Byakuya to a room at the end of the first floor corridor.

"I am sorry the room is small."

"It will be fine for our purposes."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to bring you some tea?" the man offered.

"That would be good. Hot water would also be appreciated. I will need it for his healing. Some healing ointment could be useful as well, if you have it."

"I have some," the innkeeper said, smirking very slightly at the request, "I will be happy to bring those things for you."

The innkeeper unlocked the door and opened it for Byakuya, who carried Ichigo into the room and laid him in the soft, comfortable bed. Ichigo groaned and tried to hang onto the flustered Kuchiki leader, but Byakuya gently extricated himself and began to loosen Ichigo's clothing. The innkeeper stared for a moment, then exited the room, returning later with the promised tea and ointment.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can bring you, Kuchiki taicho?" the man asked.

"Thank you, no," Byakuya said, leaning over Ichigo and spreading some of the ointment in the place on his cheek where the hollow's tentacle had slapped him.

The innkeeper shook his head, smirking more prominently and left the room. He walked back to the desk and found a rough looking man in a heavy jacket waiting for him.

"Manzo, you'll never guess who's here!" he exclaimed softly, looking back at the room he had just left."

"Who?" the other man asked, greeting the innkeeper with a rough kiss.

"Mmmph-mmmm, it's Kuchiki Byakuya and Shiba Ichigo!"

The bigger man rolled his dark eyes.

"Don't yank me off, Rikona," he snapped, nipping at his lover's lips again, "You're full of shit. Kuchiki taicho wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, and he wouldn't be shacking up with Shiba Ichigo. That new-noble bum has every rich noble girl in the Seireitei lusting after him."

"Maybe," Rikona mused, "but it looks like Kuchiki taicho wants to have some fun with him first."

"And what's that got to do with us?" Manzo chuckled, "You wanna go and play with each other while you're all hard, thinking about what's going on with them? Pervert."

Rikona grinned and snickered, turning around a small monitor and punching in a combination of numbers, including that of the rented room Byakuya and Ichigo occupied.

"No," he laughed, "I want to watch what they're doing and play with each other. How's that?"

"Now you're talking," Manzo said approvingly, "I locked up. Let's go in the back and watch this."

The two picked up the monitor and walked into the room behind the desk, closing and locking the door behind them. They undressed and climbed onto the bed, teasing each other's privates as they watched Byakuya undress down to his yukata, then remove Ichigo's clothing. He conducted another close inspection of Ichigo's slightly sweating and feverish body as Ichigo mumbled incoherently and tossed an arm around his shoulders.

"Whoa! Was not expecting that," Manzo snickered, graduating to a full blown laugh as Ichigo dragged Byakuya down into a long, hard kiss.

"Y-you're very pretty," Ichigo babbled, giggling and tickling Byakuya's flushed cheek.

"Ichigo, stop," Byakuya objected, "You are tempting me, I admit, but it is not proper behavior while you are so intoxicated."

"Mmm…ah," Ichigo sighed, hiccupping and giggling again, "It's just harmless kissing, right? Although, I'm getting a little hard. Are you?"

Byakuya moved out of the way of Ichigo's seeking hand, watching in dismay as the move caused Ichigo to lose his balance and fall gracelessly onto the floor.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" he asked worriedly, looking over the edge of the bed.

He gasped as Ichigo flash stepped clumsily and crashed into him, bringing him roughly down onto his back.

"You don't mind if I kiss you more, do you?" he asked, smirking crookedly, "That first one was my first kiss, y'know. This one'll be better, I promise."

"Ichigo, that's terrible!" Byakuya exclaimed, struggling, "You should not have done that. Your first kiss should be special, or at least it should happen when you will remember it!"

"That's really s-sweet of you to say," Ichigo said, smiling dazedly, "You've got good manners, even when you're telling me no."

He clamped his mouth down on Byakuya's, holding the sputtering Kuchiki leader in place and plundering his mouth hungrily. Byakuya kept up his resistance for several moments, but gradually found himself completely entranced by the firm grip of Ichigo's hands, the warm press of that intensely warm body against his, surprisingly soft, insistent lips, and a naturally (he thought) precocious probing tongue. He held himself back for as long as he could, then sighed and gave in to one long and deeply passionate kiss. He felt Ichigo's hand touch the ties at their waists and pulled back instinctively. A moment later, he heard an odd hissing sound and looked up to find Ichigo still staring down at him, but through eerily malevolent golden and black eyes.

_Oh no!_

_It is the hollow._

"So, you like kissing the king, eh?" Shirosaki cackled, "But you know you shouldn't be stealing kisses while he's out of it, right? Or did you forget? Need a reminder?"

"N-no!" Byakuya objected, trying to pull free as Shirosaki clamped down on his mouth and ground wildly against him, "S-stop!"

"I'll teach you to be indecent with my master, you pretty noble princess!"

"How dare you!" Byakuya snapped, shoving Ichigo hard and scrambling away as Ichigo crashed to the floor again.

Byakuya made a sound of dismay and rushed to find Ichigo's eyes returned to normal and the Shiba heir looking up at him and rubbing his aching head gingerly.

"Wh-what happened?" he mused, "W-was Shirosaki misbehaving? I thought that I sensed him."

"Ah, you…fell out of bed," Byakuya hedged, helping the younger man to climb back onto the bed.

He tucked Ichigo in and brought him a cup of hot tea. Ichigo's eyes continued to clear as he worked at the tea, and he stole a curious glance at Byakuya, who carefully avoided his gaze.

"Hey uh, Byakuya?" Ichigo inquired, "Can I, uh, ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Byakuya answered, keeping his eyes averted and almost closed.

"Byakuya, this is gonna be a weird question, but…um…were we really kissing or was I just, uh, having a weird dream?"

Byakuya sighed.

"You did kiss me while you were not cognizant," he confessed, "and again, when your inner hollow decided I deserved to be punished for allowing it."

Ichigo blushed brightly.

"Y-you let me…kiss you?" he asked haltingly.

Byakuya met his eyes for the barest of moments.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Byakuya's dark eyes blinked slowly as he considered the question.

"Because it seemed kinder than hurting you to avoid your kiss," he lied.

"Oh," Ichigo said softly, blushing more brightly, "Sorry. I think I should just not drink any more sake. I don't handle that stuff very well."

"That is probably a wise decision."

Byakuya moved over to sit in a chair by the window, where he had a lovely view of the night sky. Ichigo laid down in the bed, breathing slowly and trying to drift off.

"Are you all right now?" Byakuya asked, still looking quietly up at the stars.

"Yeah, I'm better. I think when Shirosaki came out, he burned most of the sake out of my system. I just have a pretty bad headache."

"And you are still feverish from the toxic hollow reiatsu."

Ichigo made a sound of agreement, then, thinking back to his encounter with the hollow, he couldn't hold back an amused chuckle.

"I still can't believe that I peed on that hollow!" he snickered, "No wonder it slapped me."

"And attempted to devour you," Byakuya sighed, shaking his head, "This has been a rather odd day."

"Right," Ichigo laughed, "Hey, you know, Byakuya, you don't have to stay up all night. You can sleep on the other side of the bed. I'll, uh, try not to climb on top of you and kiss you again, okay?"

"I am fine here. Go to sleep, Ichigo."

"Are you pissed at me?"

"No. You did not attempt to urinate on me, you only kissed me, a much more pardonable offense."

"Right," Ichigo giggled.

"Go to sleep. You are delirious."

"Seriously, though, thanks for protecting me," Ichigo said, smiling charmingly.

"It is good to be able to return the favor," Byakuya answered, a touch of affection leaking into his voice.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"Byakuya, you really can sleep next to me, if you want. I won't let Shirosaki out again."

Byakuya gazed up at the lovely moon, breathing softly and reliving the feeling of Ichigo's warm, hungry lips devouring his.

"I would appreciate that."

He rose and walked to the bed, sliding in and turning away from Ichigo to continue watching the night sky as he drifted off. As he was nearing sleep, Ichigo's voice sounded again.

"Man, I do kinda wish I could remember my first kiss. You're probably as good at kissing as you are at everything else."

Byakuya was grateful for the darkness in the room that hid the blush he felt radiating on his face and throat.

"It was not really your first kiss, because it was not intentional. It was just alcohol and fever making you reckless."

"Isn't that how a lot of first kisses happen?" Ichigo laughed softly.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave him a teasing smirk.

"But you haven't kissed me goodnight," he joked.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu flickered for a moment, before he turned and placed a warm, chaste kiss on the surprised Shiba heir's lips.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Right," Ichigo managed, his face flushing, heart pounding, and a longing ache blossoming in his reactive loins, "Me too, eh, s-same. Goodnight, Byakuya.

Ichigo laid quietly in the darkness, stealing occasional glances at his sleeping friend.

_It's comfortable being with him now. Things have really changed between us. I just hope that when I have to get married, I can get to feeling this comfortable with the girl I have to marry._

He sighed sadly and drifted off to sleep, wearing a little frown. Some hours later, he turned in his sleep and unknowingly curled into Byakuya's arms, waking the other man, who opened his eyes, smiled ruefully and closed them again, resting his chin on a crown of ginger hair.

In the room behind the inn's front desk, the innkeeper and his lover, laughed softly at the innocent antics of the two nobles and entwined their own bodies more amorously.

"You know," Manzo said, smirking, "I know a guy who would pay a lot just for a picture of those two cuddling."

"Don't you dare," Rikona chuckled, "Kuchiki taicho would come back here and kill me."

"How's he going to know it was you?" Manzo reasoned, "You can always say you have no idea who took the picture. The camera's angled so it could be someone who took it through the window."

He stopped the recorded feed and rewound slightly, capturing the image of Byakuya and Ichigo embracing as they slept, with Byakuya's chin rested on top of the Shiba heir's head and wearing a peaceful expression.

"Sweet!" Rikona said, looking impressed.

He nudged his lover aside and rewound further, to a more scandalous image of Ichigo lying on top of Byakuya and kissing him forcefully.

"But this one's my favorite."

Manzo shrugged.

"So, I'll sell the guy copies of both."

"Good idea," Rikona said approvingly, "Now, why don't you help me get rid of this hard on I got watching them?"

Manzo crawled on top of the innkeeper, rubbing against him and engaging him in a rush of hard, penetrating kisses. In moments, the two were thrusting wildly against each other, stealing glances at the frozen image of the two nobles as their lust overtook them and sent them together into long, hot throbs of a powerful release.


	5. Calm in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya becomes ill as he and Ichigo return from Inuzuri.

Throbs of intense pain radiated inside Ichigo's head, making him groan discontentedly as he rose out of sleep. He blinked in surprise at finding himself cuddled snugly into Byakuya's arms, his face buried under the Kuchiki leader's chin and breathing in the pleasant scent of sakura. He squinted, trying to remember exactly how they had ended up in bed together, but then felt a twinge of nausea that made him pull away quickly. He clutched at his stomach and leaned over the edge of the bed, loosing himself into a trash bin that sat beside the bed. A comforting arm curled around his waist and Ichigo flinched and blushed brightly as Byakuya's warm, sweet scent invaded his senses, and the clan leader's deep voice rumbled in his ear.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?"

"Eh, I don't think so," Ichigo grunted, his fingers touching Byakuya's as he tried to rub his belly.

"Allow me," Byakuya offered, kneeling behind him and infusing the area with soothing reiatsu, "I have some experience dealing with the aftereffects of overindulgence, because of my association with Renji."

"You've helped Renji out when he was drunk?" Ichigo asked, looking surprised, "I would have thought you'd kill him for being drunk at work."

Byakuya gave him a reproving look over his shoulder and continued the gentle infusion.

"Renji would never come to work like that," he explained, "But he does sometimes overindulge on his own time, something I have chided him about that an aspiring taicho should not do."

"Tell that to Kyoraku Shunsui," Ichigo snickered.

"I would, but first, he is an elder, and second, it would do no good to bother," Byakuya sighed, "And apparently, manners did not matter to those appointing him to the post of sotaicho."

"Ouch," Ichigo chuckled, wincing as another twinge assaulted his insides, and he was forced to abandon the conversation for a moment to heave into the trash bin again.

The warm arm and steadying hand Byakuya employed to support him sent a more pleasant tickle through Ichigo's midsection, and he leaned back slightly into his friend's embrace, breathing slowly and groaning softly.

"Hey, Byakuya," he managed, turning his head to smile at the solemn looking clan leader, "thanks for taking care of me."

"That is what friends should do for each other, is it not?" Byakuya said off-handedly.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "we should."

He bent over the trash bin and heaved several more times, but found there was nothing left for him to expel. Byakuya pulled him close, letting him rest his head against a strong shoulder and lightly massaging his hair and back.

"Are you this nice to Renji when he's hung over?" Ichigo giggled, holding his aching belly.

"No. but then, he does this to himself by choice. Your situation was an unfortunate miscalculation. I feel somewhat responsible, as you only did this to yourself, attempting to be polite to me."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be drinking anymore sake, not even to be polite."

"Well, I certainly will not ask it of you, knowing now of your sensitivity. But, if you feel well enough, we should continue our journey back."

"Yeah, I'm all right now, except for this awful headache."

"Ah, allow me to see if I can relieve that," Byakuya offered, reaching up his sleeve and producing a sprig of fresh peppermint.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, studying the plant.

"Peppermint leaf," Byakuya answered, sitting up straighter in the bed and touching Ichigo's temples with light fingertips, "That is to soothe your stomach. For your headache, it is possible to use trace amounts of healing reiatsu on the sensitive areas. I must work carefully, as the nerves in the area are tender, but I am usually able to relieve Renji's hangover headaches in this way."

"Ugh, whatever you say," Ichigo groaned, nibbling at one of the peppermint leaves as he watched Byakuya's fingers glow softly where they touched him.

Within moments, the ache began to fade and Ichigo gave a grateful sigh of relief. He wasn't sure quite how his body gave way and suddenly found himself falling back against Byakuya's muscular chest. The soft sakura scent of the Kuchiki leader drifted over his senses and a little dizzy feeling passed through his body.

"Whoa…" he breathed unsteadily.

"Stay still for a moment," Byakuya's deep voice purred in his ear, the sound making Ichigo's insides flutter strangely, "The dizziness will fade quickly."

The sakura scent was soothing and the touch of Byakuya's fine clothing and soft hair on his flesh so pleasant, that Ichigo ignored the fact that his heart had begun to race in a haphazard fashion, and that he was probably blushing so brightly that Byakuya couldn't be unaware.

_Ah._

_I'm not used to being held like this._

"We should probably leave soon," Byakuya suggested.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, his head turning and his lips coming to within a few inches of his friend's.

Byakuya felt a heady jolt inside at the beautiful flush on Ichigo's handsome face, the way the ginger haired man's fingers dug in slightly, where they had latched onto his arms, and the very vulnerable look in Ichigo's stunned eyes.

 _It would be a perfect moment_ , he realized, I could…

He longed to be able to move, to say something, to breathe, but those widened, golden brown eyes held him in place and perfectly silent as Ichigo blinked, and suddenly the moment of opportunity was gone. Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"There is a taicho's meeting soon."

He tore himself away and stood, heading for the bathroom, where he quickly washed up, then gazed quietly at his reflection in the mirror.

_I should have kissed him._

_Why couldn't I move?_

He seemed receptive. He was blushing. He obviously felt something too. I had every reason to kiss him, but I was frozen, as frozen as I was when As Nodt paralyzed me with fear. But why was I afraid to kiss Ichigo?

The question haunted him as he finished in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed to wait as Ichigo washed and dressed. He walked to the window and gazed out at the waking town, watching silently as the vendors laid out their merchandise and people began to emerge from the nearby buildings.

_I think I understand._

_As long as he does not know, I can feel this light feeling whenever we are together. As long as he does not know, I can feel hopeful and dream quietly of the future. It is only in that moment when I step over the invisible line and actually reach him that those pleasant things are risked. Because everything in those dreams and hopes will shatter if he does not feel the same. And Ichigo is young and inexperienced, as well as brash and impulsive. That kind of person could break my heart and never know he has done it._

Byakuya sighed, frowning and brushing away a touch of annoying moisture on his brow.

_I am a coward._

_And I forgot amongst my fears that my dreams will also be shattered if I fail to do something to make them happen. I know all of this, but it does not help at all._

"Hey, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, bringing him out of his reverie, "You look like you don't feel well. You're not hung over too, are you?"

"No," Byakuya answered, marveling for a moment at how his voice managed to relay only calm, when he felt so unhinged inside, "I am fine."

He felt a sharp ache in his head as he rose and ignored it, heading for the door as little spots danced in front of his eyes. He blinked to clear them and headed down the hallway and back into the lobby of the inn, where he found the desk clerk and checked out.

"Thanks again," Ichigo said as they exited the building, "I feel a lot better now."

"That is good," Byakuya answered, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

He flinched inwardly as his head throbbed more painfully and he could feel little beads of sweat on his skin. The sun seemed overly bright and the voices of the people around them had begun to echo oddly.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo inquired, concern in his voice, "You look really…"

The Shiba heir made a sound of surprise and barely managed to catch his friend as Byakuya collapsed.

"Whoa! What the heck?"

He looked back at the nearby inn, then in the direction of Kuchiki Manor.

_I think the best place for him is with his own healers._

Ichigo lifted Byakuya and flash stepped swiftly through the Rukongai streets, barely slowing as he shouted a greeting to the guards at the Seireitei gates, then dashed past them. He hurried on, oblivious to anything but getting his friend to safety. Within minutes, he had arrived at the gates of Kuchiki Manor and slid to a stop, calling out to the guards.

"Hey, open the gates! Byakuya passed out. He needs a healer."

"Just a moment, Shiba-sama!" one of the guards called back.

The gates swung inward, allowing Ichigo to pass into the courtyard. Before he had reached the house entry, the healer arrived and led Ichigo to the master suite. Ichigo laid the Kuchiki leader in his bed and sat down at his side, watching anxiously as the healer leaned over Byakuya, taking his temperature, reading his vital signs and pausing to examine the skin of his face and throat.

"You were down in the Rukongai?" the healer asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed.

Torio appeared in the doorway, but the healer waved him off stridently.

"Stay back!" he warned the attendant.

"But Michio-san!" Torio objected.

"Place a protective barrier around the room and do not let anyone enter without a reiatsu seal around their bodies to protect them," the healer said urgently.

He met Ichigo's eyes with concern.

"Have you been around anyone he might have exposed?" he asked, "Where did you stay last night?"

"Um, I was sick last night," Ichigo explained, "Not with anything like what he has. I had some sake and wasn't used to it, so he took me to an inn to rest for the night."

"Give Torio the name of the inn and he will send word to put anyone who had contact with Byakuya-sama in quarantine."

"Quarantine!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Why? Michio, what's wrong with Byakuya?"

"It looks like a virus of some kind," the healer reported, gently washing Byakuya's face, "Fever and viruses are common in the low Rukongai. They're common, but they can be dangerous because they spread quickly and they can be quite virulent."

"I've never even heard of Byakuya being sick," Ichigo mused worriedly, "and there was no warning at all. He just started to look pale and sweaty, then he collapsed. I don't think he realized what was happening."

"That is very likely," Michio said, taking several more readings, then placing his hands gently on the Kuchiki leader's chest and abdomen.

"Aren't you in danger of being infected too?" Ichigo asked.

Michio shook his head firmly.

"When I saw he was incapacitated, it was protocol for me to place a protective seal around myself so that I could treat him without becoming ill. The seal is temporary and doesn't last long, so I must still be cautious, and I must discard it as I leave the room, but it does enable me to assist contagious people without spreading the illness, myself. I can't offer it to you because you have already been exposed. I…"

"Ichigo…" Byakuya mumbled deliriously, making the other two men pause and stare in surprise, "S-send for Tet…suya. Tell him to go…t-to go to Inuzuri. Take the h-human girl. He can protect h-her with a seal. Illness will have r-reached the shelter."

"Reached it is right," Ichigo agreed, frowning worriedly, "That's where you got this, isn't it?"

"Most probably," Michio said sadly, "He is right to be concerned. This is a very precocious strain. I am having a lot of difficulty cooling Byakuya-sama's body from dangerous levels of fever."

"Ichigo," Byakuya panted almost incoherently, "G-gia…"

"I've got it," Ichigo assured him, stepping away from the bed and summoning a hell butterfly.

He did a doubletake as Tetsuya appeared in the doorway.

"Don't go inside, Tetsuya-san!" Torio exclaimed, stopping him before he could enter the room, "Byakuya-sama is under quarantine. He is very ill!"

"What happened?" Tetsuya asked quickly.

"Byakuya and I were visiting the shelter he started in Inuzuri. We spent last night at an inn in the upper Rukongai and when we were leaving, Byakuya just suddenly collapsed. Tetsuya, he wanted me to send you to take Orihime to the shelter in Inuzuri."

Tetsuya looked anxiously from Byakuya to the healer, then back at Ichigo.

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring her here first?" he asked softly.

"I can keep Byakuya-sama stable until you return," Michio promised, "He is right that the girl should go first to the shelter. They have only one healer in that area, and he serves several towns. This could ravage the lower Rukongai unless something is done."

"Tetsuya, hurry," Ichigo urged him.

Tetsuya nodded and started to leave, then was stopped as Ichigo spoke up again.

"Wait. You should go to my cousin, Kuri," Ichigo suggested, "He can have his sister Aderia mobilize the fourth division to handle incoming cases and to send healers to the Rukongai. You can concentrate on getting Orihime down there. Have her find the peasant girl…"

"Gia," Tetsuya finished, "I know of her. I will see it is done. Where did you stay last night?"

"Eh, an inn called Hanatora in the west fifth district," Ichigo remembered.

"West fifth," Tetsuya repeated, flash stepping away.

Ichigo returned to Byakuya's bedside and sat down in a chair, slipping a hand into the sick noble's. Byakuya's grey eyes cracked open slightly and tried to focus on him.

"Try to rest, okay?" Ichigo said, smiling wearily, "Tetsuya is taking care of things. I'm having him contact Kuri so his sister can have the fourth division help."

"Th-that is good thinking," Byakuya managed approvingly, "I only h-hope they can stop this."

"Now, don't you worry about that, Byakuya-sama," the old healer chided him gently, "We have good people taking care of that, and we will take care of you too. I have to go and work at finding an anti-viral that might help this. Ichigo-sama, please send a hell butterfly or send an attendant if he seems to become any worse."

Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"I will."

"And also inform us if you begin to feel any symptoms. Tell an attendant right away, so that you can be treated as quickly as possible."

"I feel fine right now, but okay," Ichigo agreed, "I'll tell someone if I feel sick."

The healer considered his words for a moment, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Ichigo-sama, may I have a sample of your blood and reiatsu? It could help me both isolate the virus and procure some kind of anti-viral for it."

"Go for it," the Shiba heir said readily, "Whatever you need."

"Thank you, my boy," the old man said gratefully.

Ichigo flinched slightly at the touch of the needle, but focused quietly on Byakuya's discomfited face as his blood and reiatsu were drawn.

"I will get this analyzed and be back as quickly as I can. Please try to encourage Byakuya-sama to drink what fluids he can."

"I will," Ichigo promised.

"Thank you," Michio said again, pausing at the door to shed the protective seal on his body, then flash stepping away.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Byakuya, picking up a damp washcloth and cooling his face.

"Hang in there, okay?" Ichigo said, smiling at Byakuya.

Byakuya's glazed eyes blinked and his breaths remained short and labored.

"Do…do you feel ill at all?" he asked Ichigo, earning a look of surprise from the Shiba heir.

"I'm fine," Ichigo assured him, "You worry about yourself. You're the one who's lying there, sweating out this fever."

"Ichigo, the ones at the shelter are in close quarters, so if I was exposed there, that means others were too. This could devastate the shelter. Th-the children there must be protected. We have w-worked for several years, preparing them for t-training at the shinigami academy when they are of age."

Ichigo gave the Kuchiki heir a sly smirk.

"You think I don't know what you're doing here?" he teased gently, "I know what's really worrying you. It's that cute little girl, Gia."

"I c-cannot afford to play favorites, t-to become too attached," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes, "More than half of the ch-children of Inuzuri die before reaching adulthood."

"Knock it off, will you?" Ichigo said, smiling helplessly, "As much as you care about the others, that little girl has a piece of your heart. Admit it."

Byakuya's lips stiffened and twitched slightly and he gave Ichigo a stern look. The Shiba heir laughed softly and squeezed his hand.

"Don't think you can bullshit me," he said affectionately, "I saw you with her. You love that little girl like she was your own."

Byakuya's eyes held his stubbornly for several moments, then softened in capitulation.

"She'll be okay," Ichigo promised, "Orihime will take care of her."

Byakuya drew and released a shaky breath, accepting a small sip of water from Ichigo.

"I hope so," he whispered dazedly, "The girl is talented."

Ichigo huffed out an amused breath.

"Maybe so," he chuckled, "but you like her because she's cute as a button and she likes you back."

"Ridiculous."

"Sure," Ichigo said with an edge of sarcasm, "Get some rest now, will you?"

He managed to keep his smile until Byakuya had dropped off into a restless sleep, then worry returned to his eyes and he sighed anxiously.

"Come on guys," he breathed softly, "I don't know if Byakuya can wait."


	6. The Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is quarantined with Byakuya.

Kuri rode his pretty, silver stallion into the Shima Adobe corral and slid down off the horse's back, handing the reins to a young, but scrappy looking girl with long brown hair and sweet brown eyes.

"Gracias, Lupita," he said, smiling at the girl, "Walk him a bit before taking him in. He needs to cool down first."

"I've got him," the girl assured her uncle, leading the horse away.

"You're late," his sister said, meeting him at the corral gate, "We're about to sit down to lunch."

"It couldn't be helped," Kuri explained, "There were a rash of little intrusions into the Seireitei that had to be checked out."

"Well, you're here now," Aderia concluded, "Did you find anything? Any signs of the quincy retaliation groups that were rumored to exist?"

"We can't be sure yet," Kuri sighed wearily, "If it is the quincies, then they are being much more careful this time."

"Because they know they can't stand up to us."

"Si. But Soutaicho has us preparing and placing our leaders under extra guard."

"Except yourself?" Aderia said, looking around appraisingly.

"There were others who needed the protection more and we are shorthanded," Kuri huffed, "Besides, if one of those burros is fool enough to attack me, he will get what is coming to him."

Aderia gave him a saucy smirk.

"Why don't you ask that angelito cousin of Kuchiki Byakuya's to come and guard you? Byakuya is down with fever and Ichigo is with him. Maybe he can spare the time."

Kuri frowned.

"Byakurai never gets sick," he mused, "He looked fine when I saw him last."

"You mean when he and angelito were naked and you were spying on them?"

"I wasn't spying on them!" Kuri objected, "I was investigating the intrusions."

"Without permission to be on the Kuchiki estate," Aderia said, arching her eyebrow.

"Woman," Kuri complained, "Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around and criticize?"

"Who's following you?" Aderia laughed, "You are just glaringly obvious."

"So," Kuri said, changing the subject, "you say Byakurai is sick?"

"Very sick, from what I hear. I was about to go over and see if Michio needs a little relief."

"Would you like some company?"

"But you just dragged yourself in here and looked ready to go to sleep for a week," Aderia teased him, "I think you're hoping to…"

"Enough already," Kuri snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," Aderia laughed, "All right. If you want to help, just…"

Aderia broke of mid-sentence as the sound of approaching hoofbeats reached them and Tetsuya's black Arabian mount flash stepped into the corral, carrying a serious looking Tetsuya on his back.

"Aderia-san, Shima taicho," he greeted them.

"I heard from a friend that Byakuya is ill," Aderia acknowledged quickly.

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "Michio-san has found that Byakuya-sama is sick with a fever that he may have contracted while in the low Rukongai. It is a fast moving illness that causes dangerous levels of fever and dehydration. Byakuya-sama is being treated, but he is concerned about the spread of this fever through the Rukongai. It could be very dangerous."

"So, he wishes for you to accompany me to the Rukongai?" Aderia asked.

"He actually asked me to go to the living world to bring Orihime-chan," Tetsuya explained, "but Ichigo-sama said that I should ask you and Shima taicho to come along as well. The illness is likely to spread quickly, as it is very contagious."

"Of course we will go right away," Aderia said, nodding, "I will go and get my things. Hermano, can you prepare my horse?"

"I will," Kuri said, nodding.

He glanced at Tetsuya, who was still astride Arashi.

"My horse has just returned from a long ride," he said, smiling up at Tetsuya, "Do you mind if I ride with you?"

He bit his lip gently, trying not to smirk at the instant blush that touched Tetsuya's face and throat.

"Of course, Shima taicho," Tetsuya answered respectfully.

"I am sure I told you to call me Kuri-kuri," Kuri said, narrowing his turquoise eyes.

"And as honored as I am, of course, it wouldn't be proper," Tetsuya answered politely.

Tetsuya blushed more brightly,

"It would be permissible for me to use your proper name with an honorific," he offered, "I could only use more familiar truncations if we were courting."

Kuri shrugged and gave him a charming smile.

"Then, I guess I will have to court you," he laughed, "if that is the only way to make you use my nickname."

"Ah…um…" Tetsuya stammered awkwardly, earning a genuine look of affection from the Shima leader.

"Relax, Tetsu-hana," he laughed, "Give me a moment to bring my sister's horse."

Tetsuya watched with curious eyes as Kuri headed into the barn.

"My brother wasn't annoying you, was he?" Aderia asked as she returned, carrying her medical pack, "He can be an idiot sometimes, but he is a good man, angelito."

"Oh, I know he is," Tetsuya agreed, "He just confuses me sometimes with the things he says to me. He is quite unrestrained."

"We are after him constantly to mind his manners. Just ignore him if he is rude. I will give him hell if he offends you."

"All right, Aderia-san," Tetsuya agreed, smiling shyly.

Their smiles faded and seriousness returned as Kuri arrived with Aderia's horse and held him still as his sister mounted. Kuri climbed up behind Tetsuya and slipped his arms around Tetsuya's waist. Tetsuya drew his blade and opened a senkaimon. The horses moved forward into the precipice world and the doorway slid closed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt the bed move and opened his eyes. Beside him, Byakuya groaned uncomfortably, pushing the blankets off and struggling to sit up.

"Whoa!" the Shiba heir objected, moving to stop him, "Where do you think you're going? Lie down, okay?"

"I am r-recovered enough," Byakuya panted feverishly, his teeth chattering, "I n-need to return to S-soul Society. Rukia…"

"Hey," Ichigo said gently, leaning over him and curving a palm around his damp white cheek as he held Byakuya's unsteady gaze, "We're in Soul Society and Rukia's fine."

"N-no, you're lying!" Byakuya persisted, pushing against Ichigo's chest weakly to try to dislodge him, "I should have gone back already and sh-she…her…that quincy's reiatsu. S-she…"

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, placing strong hands on Byakuya's shoulders and holding him down, "You're at home and Rukia's just outside, in the gardens. Do you want me to…?"

"Nii-sama?" Rukia called softly from outside the garden doors.

"Rukia?" Byakuya managed in a confused tone, Why are you s-still here? I th-thought you had gone back ah…ahead of me."

"Nii-sama," Rukia answered, pausing to create a protective shield around her body before entering the room and moving to his side, "I'm right here."

Her eyes met Ichigo's for a moment and she sat down in a chair beside the bed. She took Byakuya's sweaty hand in hers and met his hazy eyes.

"See. I didn't go anywhere," she continued.

"But I f-felt your reiatsu on the way h-here," Byakuya continued incoherently, "It w-was strong. You've grown strong."

Comprehension flickered in Rukia's eyes and she glanced at Ichigo again.

"He's remembering the quincy war, when he sensed I was fighting As Nodt."

"Right," Ichigo acknowledged, "He seems to be remembering random things. He's really out of it."

"When was Michio last in to see him?"

"About uh…" Ichigo began, pausing to look at the clock, "I think about an hour ago. He or one of the others comes in about every hour, so he should be in any minute."

Rukia gave her friend a stern look.

"Ichigo, you need to rest. I know you haven't really slept the whole time Nii-sama has been ill."

"I'm just waiting for Tetsuya to get back here with Orihime, after they help the kids at the shelter."

"You don't have to do that, you know," Rukia chuckled, giving him a more affectionate look, "Nii-sama has talented healers and attendants, all taking care of him. Why does he need you hanging around?"

"W-well," Ichigo said, running his finger through the short spikes of his ginger hair, "I guess he doesn't need me exactly. But when I was sick on the way back from the Rukongai, he took care of me."

Rukia gave him a curious look.

"You were sick on the way back? With this fever?" she asked.

"Oh," Ichigo chuckled, remembering, "No, it wasn't a fever. See, I wanted to do something nice for him because I kind of stood him up to go to Renji's celebration the other day. So, I went down to Inuzuri with him and read to the kids at the shelter."

"That was nice," Rukia commented, "Did you meet Gia?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo said enthusiastically, "She jumped right onto Byakuya's lap as soon as we got there, and she didn't get off until we had to leave. And she didn't want him to go, you know? She was kinda scared, because I guess her parents were going somewhere and said they'd be back, but they were killed by hollows and never came back. So, she was scared Byakuya wouldn't come back."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, smiling sadly, "She's like that. I remember."

"Well, I told her that I would protect Byakuya and make sure he got back safely."

"Cheesy, but cute," Rukia commented, smirking.

"Byakuya left and I took him to this curry restaurant that Renji recommended. The old fella who owned the place lost it when he realized leaders of two noble houses were in his place, so he kept sending us free sake."

"But, you don't drink."

"Well, no. But I'm old enough now, so I drank some, trying to be polite. But, I guess I drank too much."

"So, you weren't sick," Rukia teased him, "You were drunk!"

"Yeah. We left the restaurant and we were walking back, but I had to pee. We were out in the middle of nowhere, so I went to pee on this bush, but it turned out there was a hollow in the bush and I peed all over him!"

"Oh my god!" Rukia laughed, covering her mouth, "I bet the hollow was pissed."

The two friends looked at each other and burst into a fit of barely muted giggles.

"Y-yeah, you could say that," Ichigo laughed, "It tried to attack me, but all I could do was laugh because I'd just pissed on a hollow. Byakuya handled him, then he carried me to this inn and we got a room. Only, they only had a little one with one bed."

"Oh, do not tell me that you were inappropriate with my brother!" Rukia said sharply.

"W-well, maybe a little. But hey, it wasn't my fault! I didn't know what I was doing. And Byakuya was really cool about it. I mean, there I was, climbing on top of him and kissing him and he didn't even throw my ass on the floor like I deserved."

"I would have," Rukia chided him, "That's terrible, Ichigo!"

"Actually, it wasn't so bad," Ichigo said, smiling more affectionately, "He did stop me before I disgraced us, but there was this moment that was really kinda sweet…" Ichigo rambled on, not noticing at all the more comprehending look his friend was giving him, "I was kissing him and he was pushing against my chest. But then, he kinda stopped pushing and his fingers started holding on instead. And he kissed me back."

"Nii-sama was kissing you?"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo admitted, flushing slightly, "I mean, he was probably just lonely like me and kissing feels good. But…"

Ichigo went suddenly silent, finally registering the expression on Rukia's face.

"Ichigo," the girl said, more softly, glancing at her brother, "that's…"

Ichigo stared back at her, blinking slowly as he remembered.

"Nii-sama wouldn't kiss a person he…well, that he...," Rukia stammered, "I mean, if he didn't stop you and he kissed you back, then…Byakuya must really like you."

"Well, I really like him too," Ichigo replied.

"No," Rukia said, touching his hand meaningfully, "Ichigo, I mean that Byakuya like likes you…as in…"

"You mean, you think he's really attracted to me?" Ichigo asked more tentatively.

"Yeah," Rukia answered emphatically, "Duh. The question is…do you like Nii-sama that way?"

Ichigo looked down at Byakuya's sweat drenched and senseless body that was cuddled around the pillows. He tried to imagine curling around Byakuya at night, kissing him and touching more intimately. A bright flush roared over his face and he found his heart pounding and his breath shortening at the thought.

"Are you all right?" Rukia asked.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo said uncertainly.

Rukia gave him a hard stare.

"I think you need to some soul searching," she suggested, "When Nii-sama is well again and you're not in quarantine, you need to go somewhere and really think about this a lot. You need to be sure, Ichigo, because even though Byakuya seems cold on the outside and you would think that he isn't vulnerable, he's different inside. If he's falling in love with you and you don't feel the same, then you need to be honest with him. You need to explain to him."

"You're right," Ichigo agreed, keeping his eyes fixed on Byakuya's pale, frowning face, "I have to be careful whether it turns out that I feel the same as him or not. He's already lost somebody he loved. I don't want to hurt him. He's become a really good friend. Whatever else happens…or doesn't, I don't want to lose that."

Ichigo bit his lip thoughtfully and fell into silence for several minutes as the two friends continued their vigil at Byakuya's side. Finally, Ichigo gave a troubled sigh and leaned against Rukia's shoulder.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Rukia surmised, "You like my brother a lot, but you're not sure yet if it's love exactly."

"I know I love him," Ichigo corrected her, "I just don't know if it's the kind of love that leads to things like dating and marriage someday. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. Although, you have been kind of dating him already, you know, going out to meals and dancing. And that you went with him to the Rukongai. That was sweet, Ichigo."

"I told you. I went because I felt bad about having promised to help him with the work at the sixth after Renji left, then I ditched him to go to the celebration."

"Byakuya didn't hold that against you, I'm sure. He's proud of Renji and he would have wanted all of Renji's friends to be there. Although…"

Ichigo gave her a curious look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rukia sighed, "I feel kind of bad that we didn't at least ask Nii-sama to join us. I mean, before, he would have just turned us down, but lately I've felt like he wants to be more connected to us, he just doesn't know how to do that, because of his responsibilities."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo affirmed, "I've been feeling that way too. I know he has expectations he has to live up to, and he can't be as relaxed as we are. But you know, we can still do plenty of things together that are things he can share. Maybe we can try harder to do that, once he's well."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, smiling tentatively, "we'll put our heads together."

The two looked up as Michio returned to the room and leaned over Byakuya, quickly taking his vital signs, then conducting a brief examination. The two friends felt internal twinges of worry at the healer's concerned expression.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Is Nii-sama going to be okay?" Rukia inquired anxiously.

"This fever is really sapping his strength," Michio explained, shaking his head, "I will watch him more closely through the night, and I think we will need to put him on intravenous fluids."

"He's that bad?" Ichigo asked, going a little breathless, "Is there anything we can do, doc?"

"Keep cooling his face and throat and make sure he isn't left alone. He is delirious and could try to get out of bed. If you want, I could employ a gentle kido to restrain him, but I would prefer not to, as it could put him under stress."

"Then, don't do it," Rukia replied, "Ichigo and I aren't going anywhere."

"Well," the old healer sighed softly, "that is good. Byakuya-sama is lucky to have you."

"No," Ichigo said, turning sad eyes on the Kuchiki leader, "we're the ones who are lucky to have him."


	7. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo cares for Byakuya while he is ill.

A soft, tremulous moan brought Ichigo instantly awake. He turned in the bed to find Byakuya had pushed the blankets off, and that his yukata was opened, and his heavily sweating body was exposed. Ichigo would usually have blushed as Torio entered the room and found them that way, but the two wore serious faces as Ichigo helped Torio remove Byakuya's drenched yukata completely, then he soothed the sick noble's damp flesh with a slightly warmed, wet cloth.

Byakuya groaned in relief, and his body shook noticeably, but he remained calm and compliant under the Shiba heir's hands, looking through hazy grey eyes and panting softly. His lips moved, but the words were unintelligible. Ichigo finished washing the sweat away as Torio arrived with a fresh yukata and the two carefully dressed him. Tetsuya's attendant entered next, bearing a tray with fresh, warm green tea, warm broth and a cup of ice chips. He set the tray on the nightstand, and Ichigo picked up the tea, capturing a bit on a spoon that he touched it to Byakuya's lips as Torio lifted the Kuchiki leader's head slightly so that he wouldn't choke. Byakuya managed several sips of the broth and tea before turning his head away and refusing more. Ichigo dipped the spoon into the ice chips and earned a sigh of relief as the bits touched Byakuya's lips and were quickly accepted. The old healer arrived and examined Byakuya, carefully recording his vital signs and nodding in tentative approval.

"He seems to have stabilized for the moment," Michio reported, "although he is still in serious condition. I would like you to let him rest, and when he stirs, continue to offer him the soup, tea and ice bits. Whatever he will take. I will be back in another hour. There are several staff members who have become ill as well, so I am seeing to them."

"It's spreading?" Ichigo asked, giving him an alarmed look.

"Well, it really couldn't be helped," Michio said, yawning sleepily, "We acted quickly to contain it, but these things are always insidious. I think Byakuya-sama will be all right, but he needs constant care and when the human girl arrives, he will need her assistance."

Ichigo sighed wearily, looking out the garden doors.

"I hope they get here soon. It feels like it's been forever."

"He's holding up well, my boy, thanks to you, Torio and Koji attending him so closely. We just need to keep him stable now."

The room grew quiet again as the healer left and Torio and Koji finished cleaning up, then stumbled off to bed, leaving Ichigo alone with Byakuya and curled up at the noble's side, his worried eyes looking out into the darkened gardens and his ears listening intently for the sounds of approaching horses. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Rukia, and he pondered the emotions that roiled inside his chest and stomach as he considered.

_I've never been in love, so I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I mean, I know the fluttery feeling like butterflies that you get when you see someone cute. Love is different, I think. But I don't know yet what that difference is. I remember that, with my folks, I did see them smiling and laughing together. They hugged and kissed a lot. But, I think they also acted a certain way when things weren't good. If one was sad, the other was sad for them and tried to help. When one was sick, it was like what's happening now. They took care of each other. I do really want Byakuya to get better, and I couldn't make myself leave, even if I wanted to. I think it might be love, but how can I know it? People always say 'you'll just know,' but I don't._

_How can I be sure?_

He noticed then, that Byakuya's glazed eyes were open and looking quietly at him, and that the fingers on one hot, fevered hand were tracing his cheek. He hesitated for a moment, his common sense telling him not to be hasty, then he leaned forward and kissed the noble very gently on his hot, moist lips. Byakuya's senseless eyes blinked slowly and one understandable word escaped him.

"Mitsukai (angel)," he whispered.

"Naw," Ichigo chuckled, "it's just me. But you don't even know me right now, do you?"

"One always knows the face of his zetsumei no mitsukai (angel of death)," Byakuya whispered sleepily.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed softly, "Byakuya, I'm not…!"

"It is fine," the noble continued, squeezing his hand, "though it is ironic that my father, who was weak in body died valiantly in battle, saving numerous lives, while I am taken by illness."

"Byakuya, you're not gonna die."

"I just wish that…"

Byakuya's eyelids fluttered and his voice faded out for a moment. Ichigo held his hand tightly, kissing the sweating fingertips.

"Byakuya."

The noble's dazed eyes fixed on his again.

"I wish that I could have had a child," he whispered, "and I hate that the child who wishes she was mine, is going to mourn me like a father, when I could never make myself break the rules again to adopt her."

A helpless smile crawled onto Ichigo's lips.

"I knew you wanted to adopt her!" he said, sniffing softly and wiping his eyes, "I don't blame you. Gia's really, really sweet."

"C-can you tell me, mitsukai, will Gia live?"

"Gia's gonna be fine," Ichigo promised, taking a cool, damp cloth and washing the noble's face, "and so are you. Will you sleep now?"

"Are we leaving now?"

"What? No!" Ichigo chided him, "We're not going anywhere. Your family and friends need you here. We love you, Byakuya. We're not gonna let you leave us. So, stop talking about dying, cause it isn't gonna happen."

Byakuya sighed drowsily, rolling onto his side so that he could see into the moonlit gardens, outside his door. Ichigo curled up against his back, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you feel any better now?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya took a slow, shaky breath and sank more deeply into his embrace.

"I feel…safe," he whispered, beginning to drop off to sleep, "I feel warm."

"Good," Ichigo said approvingly, "Go to sleep, now. I'll be right here."

"Thank you…mitsukai."

Ichigo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem," he whispered, "Go to sleep, Byakuya."

The noble relaxed in his arms and fell asleep quickly. Exhausted after losing so much rest, himself, Ichigo nodded off soon after, and the two remained curled up and dreaming, until several hours later, when hoofbeats sounded outside in the gardens, bringing Ichigo awake again. He pulled free of Byakuya's limp body, feeling a little worried twinge as the movement fail to rouse the noble.

"Byakuya?" he called softly, rolling the noble onto his back and quickly washing his face, "Hey, c'mon, wake up. They're here!"

A more powerful jolt of fear passed through him and he quickly checked and found Byakuya was breathing raggedly, but not responding to his voice or touch.

"Byakuya!" he cried, shaking the noble more firmly as scampering feet sounded on the walkway and Gia ran into the room.

"Kuchiki taicho!" she howled, jumping onto the bed, "Kuchiki taicho, we're here!"

Ichigo stared in surprise as green, healing power streamed from the little girl's hands and into Byakuya's still form. He breathed a sigh of relief as Orihime entered the room.

"Hurry up, please, Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Byakuya won't wake up!"

"He'll be all right," the weary human girl promised, invoking her power and surrounding Byakuya in her golden healing field, "I promise."

Ichigo turned his attention to the little girl, who sat at Byakuya's side, tears streaming down her anguished face.

"Please don't die!" she pleaded, "Kuchiki taicho, y-you promised!"

She turned her wide, wet eyes on Ichigo, making his heart sink.

"You said you would protect him!" she accused him, "You…"

"I am protecting him," Ichigo insisted, "I haven't left Byakuya for a minute while he's been sick. And who do you think called for Orihime?"

"I heard Kuchiki taicho made her come to us first," Gia said skeptically.

"Yeah, that's because there were a lot of people at risk in the orphanage, and he didn't want all of you to get too sick. But I told them to bring Orihime here as soon as things there were under control. See, I did what I said."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job," the little girl snapped, making Ichigo have to bite at his lips to avoid smiling at her, "Just look at him!"


	8. From a Distance, but Never Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo considers a relationship with Byakuya.

"Kuri-kuri-sama, you must try to stay hydrated," Tetsuya complained, bringing a spoonful of tea to his lips, only to watch in dismay as the Shima leader stubbornly turned his head away, "Come now, if you don't drink your tea, you will only feel worse."

Kuri groaned unhappily and tried to roll over to face away from his persistent caretaker. Tetsuya set the spoon down and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, what will you drink, then?" he snapped softly.

"I will drink tequila with you," Kuri mumbled dazedly, "We will drink to you tearing my heart out with your beauty, Tetsu-hana."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Tetsuya chided him, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Aderia-san told me to send for her if you won't behave."

"Noooooooo," Kuri breathed, "you don't need to bother her. I will do what you ask. She is a pain in the ass. No bedside manner at all."

"All right," Tetsuya said with mock sternness, but if you not drink, I will have to inform her."

"I will drink. I will drink," Kuri huffed, rolling his eyes, then groaning at the dizziness and renewed aching it caused, "Just, will you put a little bit of something from my flask into it, Tetsu-hana. I need to sleep."

Tetsuya gave him a flustered look, but felt a flicker of concern at the deep flush that wouldn't leave his cheeks and the glazed look to his eyes.

"Oh, very well, but just a little."

"Good," Kuri said in a relieved tone, "Help yourself, if you like."

"I've told you already that I cannot drink alcohol," Tetsuya chuckled, "I get drunk on only a few sips. I will put some in your tea, but I'll not have any so that we will not dishonor our families by making a scandal."

"Oh," Kuri snickered, his hazy eyes twinkling, "I would like to make a pretty scandal with you, my angelito!"

He reached for Tetsuya, who ducked away and turned his attention to dribbling a tiny measure of the contents of the Shima leader's flask into the cup of warm tea. He gently stirred the mixture, then fed Kuri a sip, which the Shima leader first sniffed, then devoured easily.

"Ah, that is much better," Kuri sighed, curling around a pillow, "You do not know what you are missing, Tetsu-hana."

"Oh, I assure you, I do," Tetsuya answered, smiling, "The last time I drank any alcohol was when Byakuya-sama was trying to teach me about wine…how to tell them apart and how to know and appreciate the differences in variety and brand. We were only taking small sips, but it went right to my head. I couldn't walk in moments, and was sick all night. Byakuya-sama was beside himself and felt horribly guilty, but he couldn't have known. I remembered nothing the next day, but found that my drinking also affected Arashi and he had been lurching around, terrorizing the stable boys and breaking things all night. Byakuya-sama and I decided it was best I should not drink at all."

"Suit yourself, then," Kuri said, smirking and accepting the teacup from Tetsuya's hand.

He drained the cup and handed it back to Tetsuya, who poured more and added a little of the contents of the flask.

"Oh, you are so good to me," Kuri sighed, "Will you marry me, Tetsu-hana? I will give you a hundred children! We will have so many that we won't be able to walk more than a few inches without bumping into one, eh?"

"That is no way to speak to our angelito!" Aderia scolded him as she came in through the garden doors, "Mamà will slap your face, you brute."

"It's not his fault," Tetsuya insisted, "He was feeling too bad to take the tea, so I had to coax him using a bit of his drink."

"Oh, so you are drinking and talking out of your ass, Hermano," Aderia scolded Kuri, earning a raspberry and a little snicker from her sick brother, "You had better not offend Tetsuya or Byakuya will have you dumped outside the gates!"

"Just as long as I have my sweet, sweet Tetsu-hana to curl up to, I will be fine," Kuri said deliriously, "I must be dying, Hermana, to have such a beauty taking care of me."

"Shut up, you are not dying," Aderia said, shaking her head and sitting down to tend to her brother.

She quickly checked his vital signs and nodded.

"He is doing all right," she told Tetsuya, "but if you could make sure he is not left alone in case he takes a turn for the worse, that would be best. This fever is vicious and sometimes it is unpredictable. I think he will be fine, but…"

"I won't leave Kuri-kuri-sama for a moment," Tetsuya promised, "He was so good with everyone in Inuzuri…"

Aderia's eyes softened.

"Kuri loves the little ones like that," she said, her eyes growing sad, "He wants so much to be a father, but he is afraid. After what happened with our dear Hideaki…but you have also lost your husband and unborn child. You know."

Tetsuya nodded.

"It is a weight that stays with you," he said softly, "It might fade some, but it comes back. There is always that ache inside."

The two heard a little sob and Tetsuya's eyes flew open wide at finding the feverish Shima leader in tears.

"Oh, Kuri-kuri-sama, please don't cry!" he exclaimed, grabbing the cloth he had used to cool the Shima leader's face and dabbing at his leaking eyes, "I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"It is not your fault, angelito," Aderia assured him, laying a hand on his arm, "He cries for his Hideaki every night. You didn't do anything wrong."

"What can I do?" Tetsuya pleaded, "He is miserable, Aderia-san!"

"Just stay with him and make sure he stays cool and hydrated. There is nothing you can do about his tears."

Tetsuya gave her a determined look.

"There is something I can do," he said firmly, taking Kuri's sweating hand in his and holding it to his breast, "I can share his pain."

Aderia's eyes widened.

"Angelito, what are you saying?" she gasped, staring.

Tetsuya's reiatsu began to radiate a soft, light blue around his body, then slowly enveloped Kuri's as well.

"I have a power that allows me to dilute poisons," Tetsuya explained, "and I have learned that, by connecting with a person's mind, I can also dilute emotional pain by maintaining a physical contact."

Aderia gave him a look of alarm.

"But the connection will make you vulnerable to catching Kuri's fever!" she objected, "Byakuya told us you have a delicate constitution and must be careful."

"I will be," Tetsuya assured her, "I will take care of Kuri-kuri-sama."

Aderia moved closer and curved her palm around Tetsuya's cheek.

"Angelito, you are a blessing to us," she said sincerely, "but please don't be so reckless. Don't you understand? My brother is beginning to love you."

"I know," Tetsuya sighed, gazing down at the now deeply sleeping Shima leader, "I will be careful…because I am beginning to love Kuri-kuri-sama too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo paused at the Karakura cemetery gates for a moment, taking a steadying breath before heading inside. He walked slowly, his fingers clasping around the plastic wrapping on the bouquet of flowers he held. He walked to Masaki's grave marker and laid the flowers down, then sat down, facing the marker.

"Hi Mom," he greeted her, "I know it's been a while. There was a lot going on in Soul Society and I had to go and help. Uryu and I, and some others were able to stop Ywach."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"We were able to save everyone, and to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone else like he hurt you and Uryu's mom. Uryu and I are both okay. But, um, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He took a slow breath, enjoying the sweet scent of the flowers he had brought along.

"Mom, I've met someone really special. I mean, he sort of tried to kill me at first, but we worked out our differences, and when he came to his senses, I started to see that he's a really good person. And he's not just a good person, he's good looking…beautiful. I guess a guy can be beautiful, right? He smells better than these flowers, and he likes children. I took care of him while he was sick, and he confessed that he wants a family more than anything in the world."

He paused and tugged out a little weed that had taken root at the side of the grave.

"I want a family too," he confessed, "I want to have babies to hold and little kids to share things with. I do. But…how do you know when it's the right person…when it's the right time? I mean, I can see myself with Byakuya, and I've figured out that I think he likes me, and he might want me to be the person he makes his family with. What I don't know is if I'm ready for all of that. I mean, if it's the right time, shouldn't I know? If Byakuya's the right person, shouldn't I be more sure of it? Whenever I'm with him, it's seems like the time flies. Even when he was sick and I was quarantined with him, it seemed to go so fast. And now, we're not quarantined anymore, and I don't know what to do. I like Byakuya. I think I'm in love with him, but I haven't got the slightest idea how to know if I am or I'm not."

"If you're asking yourself that question," his father's voice said suddenly, then I think you already know the answer."

Ichigo came to his feet, scowling.

"What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" he yelled, "And listening in to private conversation? What are you doing here? I thought you were in meeting all day."

Isshin shrugged.

"We finished early and I came to look in on the girls," he explained, "I sensed you in the area and felt that your reiatsu was agitated."

"Damn right, I'm agitated, with you sneaking around like that!" Ichigo scolded him.

"What was I gonna do? You think I'd ignore my kid's pain, Ichigo?"

"I'm not in pain," Ichigo sighed, turning away and looking back at Masaki's grave, "I'm just confused."

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, "You're confused and maybe you're a little bit scared."

"I'm not scared," Ichigo said sullenly, "I just wonder sometimes."

Isshin looked at him quietly, waiting for him to go on.

"You and Mom loved each other, and Mom died. Kuri loved Hideaki and Hideaki died. We all die, some of us sooner than others. And if you love someone and they die, I've seen what that does. Byakuya already almost died in the war. I just…"

Isshin nodded.

"I get it," he said solemnly, "You wonder if it's worth it. I don't suppose it's enough to tell you that it is. It does hurt like hell when you lose someone you love, and falling in love, you know it has to end sometime. You just…hope that you'll have a long time, and you savor every minute."

"I don't know," Ichigo sighed, "I don't know if I can do that."

Isshin smiled.

"You can, and I'll bet you will. We're all fools that way, but it's a good thing. Yeah, losing your mother was awful, but if I didn't open my heart and love Masaki, then I wouldn't have all of the memories of being with her. And if you don't love Byakuya, you might save yourself a little bit of pain…or you might just take on regret for what you miss because of it."

Ichigo sighed miserably.

"You know, you're not really helping," he said irritably.

"Sorry, your mom was better at this than I am, but since she's not here, I have to do the honors. I can't tell you what to do, Ichigo, but I know you'll make the right choice for you, whatever that is. You're a smart kid, and you're like your mom. Smart, kind, protective. Just…follow your instincts and you'll be okay."

Ichigo breathed in slowly and huffed out a long breath.

"I don't know what my heart's telling me. I don't know anything," Ichigo sighed.

"Sure you do," Isshin chided him, "You're not here agonizing over what to do. You know what you want. You're just scared to take that first step."

Ichigo considered quietly for a moment, then frowned.

"Hey, why aren't you all up in arms about the girls you've been showing off to me? I thought you were all gone on me picking one of them. Don't you care at all that I'm in love with a guy?"

Isshin shrugged and smiled.

"You love who you love," he said dismissively, "It's only anal families like the Kuchikis who make something like that difficult. I've always thought that was kinda silly, myself."

Ichigo shook his head and surrendered to a little smile.

"Me too," he said, staring at his mother's grave marker, "I guess I'm not just scared of Byakuya dying. I may be scared that he'll convince himself that it's wrong for us to be together or something. I don't know."

"Hey," Isshin said bracingly, "take your time and let your heart talk to you. That's the only way you're really going to know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya heard small footsteps outside his bedroom door and peeked at the clock. Surprised he had slept so late, he wrangled his body into a seated position as Torio appeared with his breakfast and set it on the nightstand.

"I've missed breakfast with the others," he yawned, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Aderia-san said you needed more rest," Torio explained, "She was over, visiting her brother and she took time to help Michio-san catch up with everyone who is still sick."

Gia scampered up to the open garden doors, then skidded to a stop and tapped on the door frame politely.

"Yes, miss?" Torio said, waling to the doorway.

"May I see Prince Byakuya?" the girl asked, "He didn't come to eat with us. Is he still alive?"

"Why, of course he's still alive," Torio chuckled, "His healers just said that he needed more rest, but he is awake now and he would be happy to see you. Come in."

Gia followed Torio to the bed and hopped up, taking up a seat next to the tumble-haired noble and pulling out a book.

"Want to hear a new story?" she asked, "An old man gave it to me. He said that his name was Nori and he is a sort of uncle of yours."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Nori is my father's uncle."

Gia held up the book for Byakuya to see.

"He said this is old, and that it belonged to Ginrei-sama when he was a boy. Ginrei-sama read it many times, and he read it to Soujun-sama, and then he read it to you."

Byakuya studied the slightly faded cover of the book and his lips curved upward.

"I do remember this book. I was not aware that Nori had it. Do you know the story?"

Gia nodded and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially.

"I actually already heard it, but I never saw the book."

Byakuya nodded.

"I think I would like to hear the story."

Gia nodded and curled up beside him, holding the book so both could see.

"Hey, have you got room for one more?" Ichigo asked, appearing in the doorway.

Byakuya looked up at the Shiba heir curiously.

"I thought that you were busy checking in with your family," Byakuya remembered.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I did, and there wasn't so much going on. I see I made it in time to have breakfast with you."

Byakuya nodded.

"Torio, will you please bring Ichigo a plate?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," the attendant answered.

"What're you two doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm reading Prince Byakuya another story. His something-uncle brought it and gave it to me to read to him."

"That was nice," Ichigo said approvingly, taking a seat on the other side of the little girl, "But, since when did you go from calling him Kuchiki taicho and started calling him Prince Byakuya?"

Gia giggled.

"Since I saw that he lives in a beautiful palace and has slaves…"

"They are not slaves," Byakuya corrected her gently, "They are attendants and staff. They take care of me, and I also take care of them. It is not slavery, as they can leave if they want to."

"Who would ever want to leave here?" Ichigo whispered in the girl's ear, "This place is great!"

He gave Gia a surprised look as her face fell and her large eyes clouded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Was it something I said?"

Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes.

"I never want to leave either," she said, sniffing, "I don't want to go back to the orphanage. It's cold and sad there."

Byakuya met the little girl's eyes quietly.

"I know, Gia," he said, pausing and searching for words.

Ichigo read the conflicted look on Byakuya's face and smiled at the little girl.

"Well, Byakuya's palace is already pretty full of people," he said, earning a look of muted alarm from the Kuchiki leader, "So, uh, would you maybe want to come and live with my family?"

Gia's eyes rounded hopefully.

"Do you have a palace too, Ichigo-sama?" she asked.

"Kinda," Ichigo laughed, "It's pretty big like this, but our gardens aren't as pretty as Byakuya's. Still, I think it's a pretty great place to live. You can have your own room, and even an attendant to help you with things."

"Really?" Gia asked breathlessly, her eyes filling with fresh tears, "You want me to live with you?"

"Sure," Ichigo laughed, blinking in surprise as the little girl crashed into him, knocking him onto his back, "Whoa!"

He struggled into a seated position and hugged Gia tightly, his eyes meeting Byakuya's still startled ones.

Gia scrambled off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to tell Rukia-chan!" Gia said excitedly, running out the door.

Ichigo turned his attention to Byakuya, who was still not recovered enough to speak.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Maybe you think that was too impulsive, but I…"

His words were stopped suddenly as Byakuya turned and captured Ichigo's lips in a long, penetrating kiss that left both men blushing and beginning to be aroused.

"Forgive me," Byakuya apologized, "You must think I was much too impulsive. You surprised me. A child is a precious and serious obligation. Are you…sure about this, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said with certainty, "I know you don't want to send her back, and I don't want to either."

"And what makes you think that I would not have allowed her to stay?" asked the Kuchiki leader, frowning at him.

"I knew you'd crack and take her in," Ichigo laughed, "I was saving you from yourself. Cause, you and I both know you'd get in trouble with your elders if you did. This way, she can come and see you all that she likes and those old guys don't have anything to say about it. That's okay with you, right?"

Byakuya gave him a look of relief.

"I admit, I am less likely to ruffle feathers and earn the disapproval of the council this way, but…"

"It's fine," Ichigo said firmly, "I like Gia. My dad and sisters are going to love her to death. This is better for everyone, right?"

"I suppose," Byakuya said tentatively, "But…does this mean that you will be coming to call with her?"

Ichigo gave him a charismatic smile.

"Do you want me to come with her?" he asked.

"I would enjoy that," Byakuya confessed.

"Then, I'll come," Ichigo said, his face taking on a more serious look, "Byakuya, I'm…ah…not really sure what I'm ready for, you know? I've never been with anyone seriously. I don't know how ready I am."

"You don't have to explain," Byakuya said quietly, giving Ichigo a patient smile, "Following your heart is risky. I don't know if I am exactly ready either."

"Okay," Ichigo sighed, gathering himself, "We'll just take this slowly and see where it goes, all right?"

"Very well," he agreed, his heart and insides fluttering so he wasn't sure he could manage eating, "We will see where it goes."


	9. The New Path to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Byakuya begin their romance.

Torio heard scampering feet on the wooden garden walkway and stepped outside, where he found Gia skipping towards Byakuya's bedroom, carrying a handful of colorful flowers.

"Good Morning, "Gia-chan," the attendant greeted her cheerfully, "Those are lovely flowers. Would you like me to bring a vase for them?"

"I need two vases, Torio-san," Gia said, separating the flowers into two bunches, then handing them to him, "Some are for Prince Byakuya and some are for something cousin Kuri-Kuri."

"Very well, Miss. I will put these in vases and…do you want me to deliver them or bring them back to you?"

"Oh, you can deliver them," the little girl said, smiling, I'd like to go see if Prince Byakuya is still alive."

"I assure you, he is alive and well," Torio chuckled, patting the little girl on the head, "You can go on in. It's likely he's already sensed you're here."

"Thank you, Torio-san!" Gia said, skipping away.

She reached Byakuya's bedroom and paused to peek in through the doorway. Byakuya sat up in his bed, resting against the pillows and sipping tea. He smiled and set the teacup down as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Prince Byakuya," she greeted him, bowing respectfully, "It's good to see you alive."

"It is good to see you alive as well, Gia," Byakuya answered, his lips curving upward, "Are you visiting by yourself?"

"Mmhmm," the little girl answered, climbing onto the bed and stealing a strawberry from Byakuya's breakfast tray, "Papa Ichigo brought me to the gates. He was going to visit you too, but he got a hell butterfly and said a swear, then he asked me to have someone responsible walk me home when we're done visiting."

"I am sure that Torio can walk home with you later," Byakuya assured her, "But, tell me about your new home at the Shiba estate. I noticed that you have chosen to call Ichigo Papa Ichigo?"

"He said I could just call him Ichigo, but Pop-pop Isshin, he's two pops because he's a grampa, but he doesn't want anyone calling him grampa, so he's two pops instead. He said that Ichigo had to be the adult, so he needed an adult name. He didn't like Daddy Ichi as much as Papa Ichigo, so Papa Ichigo it is."

"I see," Byakuya said, giving her an amused look.

"They gave me a big huge room and a tendant who's a little bigger than me and her name is Rini. That means little bunny. She's fast like a bunny hops, but she's walking or running, not hopping cause she'd drop things. She helps me get dressed, even though I can do it myself, and she brings my food sometimes and helps me put my things away. She's like your Torio-san but littler, and she's a girl."

"It sounds like you are settling in well."

"I like it there. It's noisy because Pop-pop Isshin and Papa Ichigo shout at each other sometimes and Kukaku-san bosses people cause if she didn't, nothing would ever get done. Ganju-san tells funny joke and burps a lot. He's not supposed to bring his pig, Bonnie, into the house, but he does anyway and we make snorting noises and laugh. But the best thing is that there's food there any time you want it. If it's not breakfast, lunch or dinner, it's a healthy snack and Papa Ichigo said we can pick and eat things from the garden as much as we want."

"It sounds like a lively place," Byakuya commented, taking a bite of his food.

"It's like the Hisana house, but everybody smiles more and there's more different kinds of food and more clothes to choose. Ganju-san said that it was because princes and princesses live there, but Papa Ichigo told him not to be teaching me that kind of crap. We're just people, like everyone else and we shouldn't be stuck up. He sat me down to have a talk and he told me that it doesn't matter where you come from or how rich you are, it's what's inside that counts."

"That sounds very much like Ichigo's wisdom," Byakuya said approvingly, "But tell me, are you to be given training in your healing skills?"

"Oh yeah!" Gia said excitedly, "I have a private minter right now… "

"You mean, a mentor?"

"Uh-huh, to teach me school things, but Papa Ichigo hasn't had time to go to Squad Four to get a healer. Hanataro-san came to visit. Did you know he likes Rikichi-san, from your Squad Six?"

"I was not aware of that," Byakuya answered, smiling faintly at the thought.

"Hanataro-san tested me and said I have a gift for healing and that not all people do. Some, it takes longer to learn and most people want to be fighters anyway, not healers."

Gia paused and gave Byakuya a questioning look.

"What is it, child?" Byakuya asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I know I'm not s'posed to listen in on adult conversation cause they might swear and say secrets that are none of my business, but…"

"But you are a child, who is, by nature, very curious."

"Well," Gia said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "sometimes grown ups tell you one thing, but they really think another that they won't say in front of you, but they'll tell it to somebody else, if they think you won't hear."

"Ah. And you overheard a conversation that was not meant for your ears?"

"Uh-huh. Pop-pop Isshin asked Papa Ichigo if he thought me going to the academy when I'm older is a good idea, because they're mean to healers there."

"I see," Byakuya said quietly.

"Is that true? Are people mean to healers?"

"Sometimes," Byakuya admitted, "There are those who think that because one tends to others and avoids conflict, that one is weak, or is a coward."

"Is that true?" Gia asked, her eyes clouding.

"What is true," Byakuya said firmly, "is that each person is an individual, and each individual is capable of making choices about where their strength will lie. Are you aware that my cousin, Tetsuya, has very strong healing skills?"

"Uh-huh," Gia remembered, "He said his waterforms can also enter someone's body and find and heal damaged reiatsu, so their injuries are healed or their sickness gets better."

"That is correct. You know also that Tetsuya is a strong fighter, ne?"

"Yeah, he and Arashi are."

"Tetsuya was not always strong. Tetsuya was born in a prison, and while he was a child, they would not let him become strong. They wanted him to be weak. He put what strength he had into surviving, and when he was older and I rescued him from the prison, he asked me to make him strong, so that he would never be imprisoned again. Tetsuya's ability is a healing ability, but he has learned to apply it both as a healer and as a fighter, because sometimes one must protect his own life, so that he can survive to heal others."

"But most healers don't do that?"

Byakuya considered quietly for a moment.

"It surprised everyone when it was revealed to us that the taichou of our healing division was also once a brutal fighter. But it stands to reason that fighters and healers do not have to be on separate ends of a spectrum. Both are critical skills. Fighters keep us safe so we can live our lives, and healers keep fighters alive to protect us. Take one out of the equation and our system falls apart. Teach people to use their capability in both and we all are better for it."

Byakuya heard a familiar step on the walkway and looked up as Tetsuya entered the bedroom through the garden doors.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama, Gia-chan," he greeted them.

"How is Shima taichou this morning?" Byakuya asked.

"He is much improved," Tetsuya reported, a little flush rising on his cheeks, "He was feverish through much of the night, but it broke this morning and he is recovering now."

"Why is his face turning red?" Gia whispered to Byakuya, "Does Tetsuya-san have a fever too?"

Byakuya's lips quirked as he answered.

"No, Tetsuya is just sensitive about certain things."

Gia gave him a confused look.

"Like what?"

"I think what Byakuya-sama is trying to say is that talking about Kuri-kuri-sama makes me blush because I like him," Tetsuya explained, his blush darkening.

"I like people too, but it doesn't make my face red," Gia said skeptically.

She thought for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization and her smile brightened.

"Oh!" she said excitedly, "You mean that you like like him…like Papa Ichigo and Prince Byakuya like like each other!"

Tetsuya bit his lips gently, stealing a shy glance at Byakuya.

"W-well, yes," he agreed, "Kuri-kuri-sama and I like like each other. We have gotten to know each other better while I have been helping with his healing."

"Gia and I were just discussing both your healing and fighting skills," Byakuya informed him, "and it occurred to me that, as Gia is also displaying a talent for healing, you might be able to instruct her in using her abilities for both healing and protecting, as you do."

Tetsuya smiled.

"You wish for me to mentor Gia-chan?" he asked, looking pleased.

"I already have a minter!" Gia objected.

"That is for your academic instruction," Byakuya explained, "Tetsuya can instruct you in beginning physical training as well as basic healing arts. What would you think of that?"

Gia looked up at Tetsuya and smiled.

"Can you teach me how to ride a spirit steed?" she asked.

"Tetsuya is a very skilled rider," Byakuya said approvingly, "I think that is an excellent suggestion. What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"I would be happy to instruct Gia-chan," he agreed.

"We will need to make sure it is all right with Ichigo, of course," Byakuya added.

"Make sure what's all right with me?" Ichigo asked, entering through the garden doors.

"Papa Ichigo!" Gia exclaimed, hopping off the bed and flash stepping to him, "Prince Byakuya said that if it's okay with you, Tetsuya-san can teach me to fight and heal and ride a spirit steed!"

"Wow," Ichigo said, smiling, "that's pretty awesome. I think it's a great idea."

Gia gestured for Ichigo to come closer, and he bent down to listen as she whispered in his ear.

"He like likes something cousin, Kuri-kuri!" she informed him.

"Kuri's a great guy."

"Gia, will you go with Tetsuya to the stables. If you are going to be instructed in riding, he should take you out to see if you can find a young spirit steed to gentle for riding."

"I GET MY OWN SPIRIT STEED?" the little girl shouted.

"You will need to learn to care for your own mount, as well as train him or her," Tetsuya instructed her, "Come, Gia-chan. I think I know of a few young steeds that you can choose from."

Byakuya and Ichigo watched as Gia left, then Ichigo turned and smiled at Byakuya.

"She talk your ear off?" Ichigo chuckled, "Once we got some good food into her and she got some rest, she started talking non-stop to everyone. The whole family is in love with her."

"She is a bright, precocious child," Byakuya agreed, "She is good company. But, she said that you were called away."

"Yeah, I had to, uh…well, I had to make a statement to the elders."

"A statement?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, blushing, "Y'know, because we're seeing each other now, they can lay off trying to match me with someone."

"I see. I imagine that you are relieved to have them stop annoying you."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "but just don't get the wrong idea, okay? I mean, I know I was complaining a lot about them badgering me, but that's not why I told them about us. It's not. I really am interested in seeing where things go with us. It's all kind of different and we'll have to go slow, but I think this is the right thing."

"I am glad to hear that," Byakuya said, looking amused at his anxious behavior, "Would you like to go for a walk around the gardens? I am well enough to be up and around, although I will not return to work for a couple of days."

"What? Oh sure, yeah," Ichigo said, moving to the bed and helping Byakuya to his feet.

Torio entered the room through the inner hallway door and met them in the dressing area.

"You want me to wait outside?" Ichigo said, coloring.

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, "Having cared for me during my illness, there is not much of me you have not seen."

"Heh," Ichigo laughed, "That's right.

Byakuya positioned himself in front of the full-length mirror and Torio removed his sleeping yukata, baring him. Ichigo averted his eyes politely as the two continued their conversation.

"So, Gia seems to be adjusting well," Byakuya commented, working an arm into the casual yukata Torio had chosen for him, "She seems to thrive in the Shiba estate's more lively domain."

"Yeah, it's been fun getting her settled in. My dad's already spoiling her. She, uh…she has nightmares and we have to work on her manners, but she has obviously learned a lot already at the Hisana house. Byakuya, it was great of you to have Tetsuya teach her self-defense and healing, and riding too. We were talking a lot about how to train her. I was kinda worried about how she would be treated at the academy if we send her when she's older…"

"I understand."

Torio laid a warm outer robe around the yukata and Byakuya donned a pair of matching slippers. He turned out of the dressing area and Ichigo followed him out of the bedroom and onto the garden trail.

"You know, I'm friends with Hanataro, and he takes a lot of crap, despite being a really good healer. I feel bad for him sometimes because people are mean to him and he never holds anything against anyone. He just takes it all and heals even the people who verbally abuse him."

"You would like your daughter to have more self-respect than that," Byakuya concluded.

Ichigo smiled almost shyly.

"It sounds funny to hear you say that. I still don't feel like a dad. And we've been laughing because this makes my dad a grandpa."

"Gia told me about his reaction to that."

"Yeah, it's weird, but it's also good. She's a great kid. I guess it's just…"

Ichigo paused, looking across the gardens to where Tetsuya and Gia sat on Arashi's back as he walked the pathway to the stables.

"Is something wrong? Are you having regrets, Ichigo?" Byakuya inquired.

"No, not like I regret taking her in," Ichigo explained, "I'm glad to have her. It's just that, well, there's this feeling that I always had when I was little. When my mom and dad and sisters were together. I mean, things weren't always perfect, but we were family. I do have that feeling when we're all there at the Shiba estate, but…"

He paused, his heart skipping as he considered how to finish the thought.

"There's something that I felt with my family and some of it disappeared when my mom died, but I noticed that feeling came back a little today, when you and Gia and I were all together."

Byakuya's breath caught slightly, but he remained silent and perfectly still as Ichigo continued.

"You really get Gia. You know where she comes from and what she needs to fit in here. You tell her the truth she's ready to handle and you find good ways to talk about the hard things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're…you would be a good father for her. I like thinking about being her parents together, so it makes me wonder if we shouldn't get married."

"But you are not ready for that," Byakuya said firmly, "and I do not think it would be good for you to be rushed into acting on this so quickly."

"Yeah, but it's better for her to have two parents."

"She lived in a world where she had none," Byakuya said solemnly, "Ichigo, children are very adaptable, more so than adults. If we require a longer courtship, it will not hurt any of us, most especially her, to wait. In fact, it will teach her the importance of patience and of sensitivity to the needs of both partners in a relationship."

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, "Byakuya, I love that little girl and I don't want to screw things up for her. I want to be a good father."

"You want to be a good father," Byakuya repeated, moving closer and slipping an arm around him, "then be yourself. You will be imperfect. All parents are, but if you love your child and do your best to teach her the right things, she will give you immeasurable pride as she grows up."

"You kinda have something like that with Rukia," Ichigo observed.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Although I was not a good brother to her before, I have learned to treat her with respect and affection. And the reason for me being able to do that is standing beside me."

"What?" Ichigo mused, giving him a surprised look, "You mean, by beating you up…?"

"By opening my eyes to the mistakes I was making, you helped me to be a better brother. I will be a better father someday because of what I learned from you, Ichigo. Do not worry about your ability to parent Gia. She will be a handful sometimes, but you will do fine."

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, looking into the Kuchiki leader's solemn grey eyes, "I really do want things to work out for us. I want us to be a family…someday, when we're ready for that."

He tilted his head and moved in closer, pressing his lips warmly to Byakuya's and smiling as his kiss was warmly returned. As their lips parted, he smiled and stifled a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked.

"I was just remembering our last date, you know, when I got drunk and peed on a hollow. We'll have to work kinda hard to have another date that tops that."

"Oh, I do not think you will have a hard time making our dates interesting. That is your unique talent."

Ichigo started to smile, then scowled.

"Hey, were you complimenting me or was that an insult?" he asked, stiffening.

Byakuya smiled and gave him a little kiss, then patted his face.

"It was both."


	10. Tsukino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo receive a surprise when they accompany Gia to meet her spirit steed.

Gia sat in front of Tetsuya on Arashi’s back, looking all around and chattering vivaciously as the two approached a large waterfall that splashed down into the meadow where Byakuya and his younger cousin often trained.

“It’s so pretty here, Tetsuya-san,” the little girl said happily, “You and Prince Byakuya are so lucky to have such a beautiful home. Were you both born here?”

“Actually, no. Neither Byakuya-sama nor I were born at Kuchiki Manor,” Tetsuya answered, his blue eyes looking across the meadow to a barely visible trail that led out of the meadow and into a thick forest that grew beyond it, “Byakuya-sama was born at another of the Kuchiki properties called _Sakura no Kaiyo_. It is a wonderful place, much like here, but it is away from the city, more private, so that Sorano-sama could relax while she was with child. Byakuya-sama was born there and brought to Kuchiki Manor a few weeks later, where they had a fancy ball to welcome him as the new heir. Byakuya-sama’s father, Soujun-sama, wanted very much to give up his right to leadership, so he immediately passed on his place as heir to Byakuya-sama. He only remained in the military while Byakuya-sama was growing up enough to join. Unfortunately, he died while fighting a powerful hollow, just a few months before Byakuya-sama would have taken his place in the sixth division.”

“That’s so sad.”

“Yes. Soujun-sama never liked fighting very much. He loved art and keeping the family histories.”

“I got to see them when Prince Byakuya took me to his hidden library.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Caring for the Kuchiki family archive is a great honor.”

Gia nodded and smiled.

“Where were you born, Tetsuya-san?” she asked, “Were you also born at _Sakura no Kaiyo_?”

“No,” Tetsuya explained, “Would you like to see where I was born?”

Gia looked up at him curiously.

“Is it near here?”

“Yes. I can show you as we go to where the spirit steeds are grazing.”

“Yes, yes. I’d really like to see,” Gia said excitedly, “Is it a pretty place like Kuchiki Manor? Or _Sakura no Kaiyo_?”

“No, it’s pretty different. But, you’ll see when we get there.”

Arashi carried his two riders down a set of switchbacks and across the grassy meadow. He stepped onto the little trail Tetsuya had been looking at, and followed it through the darker forest.

“It’s pretty here, but a little bit creepy,” Gia decided, “Were you born in a cabin out here, Tetsuya-san?”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Hmm.”

Arashi walked on, taking the left branch as the little trail split, and crossing another meadow. On the far side of the meadow, the trail picked up again.

“Are we heading towards the Rukongai? Were you born there?” the girl asked.

“We are heading there, but I wasn’t born in any of the towns there,” Tetsuya answered.

Arashi passed through more scattered trees, then slowed as he approached an old set of stony ruins. He stopped in front of the broken gates and Gia gave Tetsuya a curious look.

“Is this where you were born, Tetsuya-san?”

“Yes,” he answered quietly, “This is an old, secret prison, where my parents were taken before I was born.”

Gia’s eyes widened.

“Your parents were criminals, Tetsuya-san?” she asked in a wondering voice.

“Not really. My father was Kuchiki Takao, a first cousin of Kuchiki Soujun. He and Soujun-sama were very close. But, my father got in trouble because he married a girl who was not noble. Back then, that was considered a serious crime. My mother and father were captured and brought here. My father was executed here and my mother died of illness while I was very young.”

“But you didn’t do anything, right? Why did you have to stay here?”

Tetsuya slid down from Arashi’s back and helped Gia down. He summoned a kido light and led the girl into the ruined prison.

“I shouldn’t have been kept here. It was also against the rules for the ones who imprisoned us to do so without letting my father go before the elders. But, there was great hatred for mixed bloods back then. And there was no justice.”

He led Gia to one of the cells in the prison.

“This is where I lived,” he said quietly, “My cellmate was a boy named Naoki. Naoki was my very good friend. We comforted each other as we waited for someone to come to our rescue. We had heard of the young lord Byakuya-sama, who was looking for the hidden prison, and one day, he came to free us. I am free because of Byakuya-sama. I wanted to explain all of this to you, because Byakuya-samma thinks it is important for you to understand the way that some people in the noble families will treat you.”

Gia frowned.

“Papa Ichigo told me a little about that. He said that some people won’t like me because I came from Inuzuri.”

“Hisana-sama, Byakuya-sama’s late wife, encountered some of that. When Byakuya-sama was with her, no one would say anything, and everyone was respectful, but sometimes they would say things when Byakuya-sama wasn’t there. She had to be very strong in her heart not to accept what they said. You, too, will have to be strong in your heart so that you don’t let anyone make you feel like you are less, Gia-chan.”

“I don’t feel like I’m less, but sometimes I see some people staring like they don’t like me. No one said anything bad to me.”

“But they might sometimes,” Tetsuya warned her, “and when that happens, I want you to remember Hisana-sama. I want you to remember where I grew up. I want you to remember these things and know that the people who think that way are wrong. It’s not right to treat anyone like their lives are worth less. You are unique. You have gifts to share with Soul Society. You may do that as a fighter. You may do it as a healer. Whichever path you choose, you are needed. You are an important part of our world.”

Gia looked around the dark corridor they were in, and at the hard rock of the cell floor.

“It’s cold in here,” she observed, “How did you stay warm, Tetsuya-san?”

“We were allowed to gather long grass from the field near here,” Tetsuya explained, “We made a little nest and used our bodies to keep each other warm.”

“Will I get to meet Naoki-san too?” the girl asked.

“I’m sorry, no,” Tetsuya answered solemnly, his blue eyes looking into the empty cell, “Unfortunately, Naoki was killed while we were escaping. He died protecting me, and Byakuya-sama allowed him to be buried at Kuchiki Manor so that I could visit his grave and mourn him properly.”

“That’s sad, Tetsuya-san,” Gia sighed, following his gaze, “Did you just like him, or did you _like_ like him?”

Tetsuya gave her a sad smile.

“I loved Naoki,” he confessed, “We were in love with each other. And one day while we were in the courtyard where we were allowed to stretch our legs, Naoki put a flower in my hair and we said marriage vows. We weren’t allowed to really get married, but it was real to us, and Byakuya-sama recognized that. It is why Naoki is buried with the family. Some people thought it was wrong, but Byakuya-sama argued that our marriage would have been allowed if we had not been illegally held in the prison. He won over most of the council, although a few still disagreed. There will always be those who will argue that you do not belong. You must never listen to them. You must never believe them. When they speak to you, think of it as something that passes by, but doesn’t touch you.”

“Kind of like _in one ear and out the other_?” Gia asked.

Tetsuya smiled.

“Exactly. Come now, we’ve been here long enough. We’ll go and find your spirit steed now.”

The two left the prison and walked back outside, where they found Byakuya and Ichigo standing next to Byakuya’s paint stallion, near where Arashi was grazing.

“I see the two of you have been exploring,” Byakuya observed.

“Tetsuya-san told me about how he was a prisoner here,” Gia sai with wide eyes, “and how he and Naoki-san were in love, but Naoki-san died saving him.”

“Naoki was very brave,” Byakuya said quietly.

“I would not be alive today, if not for Byakuya-sama and Naoki,” Tetsuya added.

“This is what I was talking to you about,” Ichigo sighed, looking at the ruins, “Some people don’t like anything that’s different.”

“So, we just let it go _in one ear and out the other_ ,” Gia said sternly, “And we don’t let them tell us we’re bad.”

She slipped a small hand into Tetsuya’s.

“We’re not bad, we’re just different, and different is just fine.”

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed.

Ichigo smiled.

“So, where are these spirit steeds you guys mentioned?” he asked.

“They are just a little further on,” Tetusya answered.

“Would you like to ride Ikazuchi with me or Arashi with Tetsuya?” Byakuya inquired.

Gia smiled, tilting her head.

“I should ride Arashi-chan with Tetsuya-san, so you can be with who you _like_ like,” she giggled.

She giggled harder at the blush that rose on Byakuya’s fine skin.

“I made Prince Byakuya turn red like Tetsuya-san did when we mentioned he _like_ likes Prince Kuri-kuri!” she laughed.

“You should not take such pleasure in other people’s discomfort,” Byakuya said disapprovingly.

“Why are you uncomfortable?” Ichigo asked, slipping a hand into Byakuya’s and helping him onto the paint horse, “Gia knows we’re dating. Everyone kinda does now.”

“I suppose I am adjusting to the newness of the relationship,” Byakuya said, trying to sound casual, “You seem to need adjustment time as well, even though you do not tend to blush over the idea.”

“I guess we have our own ways of dealing with it,” Ichigo chuckled, accepting Byakuya’s hand and climbing up behind him.

Tetsuya helped Gia onto Arashi’s back, then climbed on behind her. The two horses walked back to the trail, and followed it for a few miles more, before coming to a large meadow, where a group of horses was crazing. The biggest horse raised his head and looked in their direction, then he relaxed as he spotted Arashi and Ikazuchi.

“That steed is the leader,” Byakuya said softly, “Gia, climb down and stand just a little bit in front of us.”

“By myself?” the little girl asked uncertainly.

“Yes. If there is a spirit steed wishing to bond with you, he or she will come to you.”

“Oh. Are they safe?”

“If one comes to you, it is safe to extend a hand quietly in greeting, then pet it, but do not try to mount it.”

“Okay,” Gia said, swallowing hard.

She slid down off of Arashi’s back and walked out in front of the two horses, watching the herd carefully.

“They’re beautiful,” Ichigo said, smiling.

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, “Our family protects the herd, and they sometimes bond with those we bring here to meet them.”

“Wow.”

The two went silent as the long grass in front of Gia moved and a young white filly with light grey patches and silvery eyes emerged.

“Prince Byakuya, she’s so pretty!” Gia whispered, staring at the lovely horse.

Her breath caught as another horse followed, a tall, blaze faced palomino with lovely golden brown eyes.

“She gets two?” Ichigo asked, frowning, “Or does she choose?”

Byakuya bit his lip in amusement.

“Neither, you fool,” he chided his handsome partner, “the palomino is here to meet _you_.”

Ichigo’s eyes rounded.

“I get a spirit steed too?” he mused.

Byakuya shrugged.

“Their decisions are their own. But, you should go and greet him.”

Ichigo slid down from Ikazuchi’s back and moved forward to join Gia as the two horses walked slowly towards them. They stopped just in front of the two, and the filly reached out her nose to sniff Gia’s extended hand, while the palomino did the same to Ichigo’s.

“Will they talk to us like Arashi can?” Ichigo asked.

“With time,” Byakuya explained, “You will need to train with your mounts to build your connection. When the connection is strong enough, you should begin to hear each others’ voices in your minds.

“How do we know their names?” Gia asked.

Tetsuya smiled.

“I can ask them,” he answered, “I have been communicating with the spirit steeds for a long time.”

He focused on each of the horses, then looked back at Gia and Ichigo.

“The filly’s name is Tsukino ( _of the moon_ ) and the palomino is Raiko ( _lightning_ ).”

Tetsuya nudged Arashi a step closer to Ikazuchi as he and Byakuya watched Gia and Ichigo pet their mounts gently.

“Byakuya-sama,” he said softly, “Raiko told me that it’s no coincidence that he is bonding with Ichigo.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, watching Ichigo closely, “They think there is trouble coming?”

They do wish to acknowledge his service to Soul Society, but yes, they are aware that there is discord brewing within the clans about Ichigo and Gia.”

“The Shiba clan was dishonored, but Ichigo earned their place back for them. That stirred up disagreements. And that he adopted a Rukongai child is causing some talk. The spirit steeds wish to offer their support to deter anyone who would trouble them.”

“That is good, but it is a warning for us.”

“Yes,” Tetsuya agreed.

“When can I ride her?” Gia asked.

“We’ll start by having them follow us back to Kuchiki Manor,” Byakuya answered, “You will bond with them and begin your rider training there. Come now, we should start back. Don’t worry, your horse will follow us.”

The two returned to Arashi and Ikazuchi, who led the two new steeds back along the trail to Kuchiki Manor.

“I’m really honored,” Ichigo said, slipping a hand into Byakuya’s as they rode back, “Raiko is pretty amazing.”

“I had nothing to do with their choice to honor you,” Byakuya replied, “You earned their approval. And Ichigo, you should also know that the spirit steeds offer you their protection. The herd can sense disturbances in the energies of the most powerful noble clans. They have sent this horse as a gift to you, and as a warning for you to be cautious. In the wake of the war, you have been honored, however, as people return to normal life and forget the violence we faced, their old tendencies will return. Tsukino will stay close to Gia to protect her…and Raiko will protect you.”

Ichigo gave a little chuckle.

“I appreciate that, but I think I’ll be okay. Our elders are a little bit of a pain, but they’re not as stuffy as some of the other clans’ elders.”

“Even so, we all have to deal with each other, and there will be bickering. Just remain aware.”

“I will.”

“I know you will.”

Ichigo slid his arms around Byakuya’s waist and rested his chin on the raven-haired man’s shoulder from behind.

“Hey, Byakuya, I was wondering something.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think that you could go out with me on a date in the living world sometime?”

Byakuya turned his head slightly to meet the younger man’s eyes.

“A date in the living world?”

“Yeah. I’ll take you somewhere nice. It’ll be fun. We can take Gia with us and have a picnic during the day, then you and I can go out in the evening.”

A little smile touched Byakuya’s lips.

“I think I would like that…as long as you remember I cannot do anything too…”

“I know. I’ll make it fun, but not rowdy. How’s that?”

“That would be fine.”

“Good. Do you have time this weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Should I meet you at the manor or will you meet Gia and me in Karakura Town?”

Byakuya considered quietly for a moment.

“I will meet you at Urahara’s shop. I need to purchase a few things there.”

“Okay.”

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

“Good.”

Why do you act surprised that I accepted?” Byakuya asked, “We are dating.”

“We’re still getting to know each other,” Ichigo explained, “I didn’t know how interested you would be in dating in the living world.”

“Ah, well, it is where you were raised, is it not?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, it is a part of your life that I should become familiar with. Besides, there will be less eyes watching, so we can be more relaxed.”

“I was thinking that too.”

He turned his head slightly and kissed the Kuchiki leader on the cheek.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Byakuya’s head turned, and he met Ichigo’s lips for a more intimate kiss.

“I am also.”


End file.
